South Blue Saga
by AmigoDeLaCruz
Summary: One Piece: The Next Generation. After the death of the second pirate king a new age is reborn in the seas. Join Logan and the rest of his crew as he journey's through the South Blue on his way to the Grand Line. Rated M for some harsh language used when insulting. One Piece OC.
1. Adventure Dawns

**legal disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything of the Anime or Manga.**

* * *

A man ran across the crowded bazaar, pushing people away, a thief probably. He ran from pirates. The man was tall, about 5'10", and ran like a racer dodging the various obstacles that randomly got in his way.

"Stop that thief" one of the pirates said.

The pirates continued to run after the thief, slowly dodging the same obstacles. The thief used his momentum to climb a top of boxes and jump his way to the roof. The pirates furiously followed. They jumped building to building. The thief soon found himself cornered, a gap to wide for his jumping abilities, and slowed his momentum to stop at the corner almost falling. The pirates starting to stop drew their swords and one drew a flintlock from his waistband.

"Give it up kid" one of the pirates said "There's nowhere to run now!"

A gust of wind revealed the thief's face, a young kid, about 18 years old, with brown short hair and a stubble beard on his face. The kid had round eyes and a regular sized nose, along with, what some called, a stupid smile that gave off a cocky feeling. He had a notable scar that ran across his right eye, even when he closed it.

"Why don't you hand the money" said the pirate with a flintlock in his hand "and we won't make that scar on your face bigger"

"Not chance asshole" the thief said.

"Let's get him Larry" said the one with the sword.

He dodged both their swords and gave them a punch to the kisser. The pirates moaned in pain and attacked even more furiously. He blocked a sword with a cinderblock that was near him, but it wasn't enough and it broke through. He dodged quickly and gave an incredible kick to one of the pirates. He quickly moved to the next pirate and gave a punch. He missed it, but continued and used the momentum to give a rolling kick to the back of the head. The men were far from being beaten. Knowing this he tried to find a way out of here. Suddenly he saw a straw carriage. He looked back at the fight and a sword swung to his face. He dodged it, luckily, but fell to a nearby storage of one of the seller's tent.

"Huh…" Larry, the pirate, said "I guess he fell."

"Don't bother" the other pirate said "It was only 500 beris; we can get that back in no time."

The pirates left the scene and the thief arose from the wreckage. He was covered in white powder and a few cracked eggs. He left fast to avoid the Royals. He cleaned up and kept searching for somebody, a friend that he knew was there, secretly. He found her and approached her gently. He slowly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side, face to face. She let out a muffled scream.

"Logan don't scare me like that" she said "You know I have my guard up outside!"

"Sorry princess." Logan said "I just knew you were going to be here and wanted to surprise you."

"Don't call me princess remember." she said "Call me Alex."

Alex was a thin, beautiful girl, around 18 years old as well as Logan. She had rounded hips and breasts that captivated many young men of the kingdom. Her hair was ebony black that shined both day and night. Her chin was pointy and small along with her nose. She had green eyes. She covered herself with a giant hooded robe because she was the princess of the Castivon Kingdom of Castivon Island, Altari Alexandra, and didn't want to be seen in public. Her friend's name is Logan.

"So you have money now." Alex asked

"Yeah…" Logan answered "But it was hard to shake them off my tail."

"So if you're done here…" he added "…I can take you back home."

"Sure." she answered

Logan whore a white buttoned shirt folded up to his elbow, un-tucked, with blue cargo short that reached below his knees along with sandals on his feet. He had a red bandanna tied to his right arm, a symbol given to him by a great pirate from the island, it is a red banner. They began to walk and chat about current events of the Islands. How pirates started to come back, not legendary pirates but strong ones known through the whole South Blue.

As they continued talking a man approached them. He was around the same age as them. He was tall, cocky, and with a charming face. He had short, spiky, light-browned hair and a clean shaven face. He wore an open buttoned shirt with a plain navy blue shirt below it, some jeans, and sneakers that had red laces. He was handsome, a ladies man that no girl can resist. He also had a delicate ear that measured sound so usefully that he could tune any instrument by ear.

"Hey Logan, you got my money." He said.

"I don't owe you shit Jack!" he answered back "In fact you owe me for taking an ugly chick for you."

"Ah, the never-forgetful Logan." he said. "So Alex, still won't take me?"

"Not a chance Henson" she answered back.

They continued to walk towards the palace. The trio: Logan, Jack, and Alex. The three amigos were how they viewed themselves. They arrived shortly and greeted the guards that already knew the boys by name instead of kid.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Alex suggested to both of them. "The Housing district is really far away."

"Sorry, I can't" Logan answered "The step-dad doesn't like it when I'm late for dinner."

"Me neither" Jack answered "for the same reason."

They left swiftly, jumping across the buildings, to get home. They stopped just around Logan's house and looked at the sky.

"I finally got enough money to go Jack" Logan answered. "I can get that cheap boat and leave."

"And finally be a pirate" Jack finished "Yeah, Yeah, I know."

"Jack, why don't you come along?" Logan asked "It'll be fun, you know, out at sea."

"Well I don't know man" Jack said "Just can't handle that much time without women."

"I promise you, I'm sure there more exotic things to screw out there" Logan said.

"Well you got me there…" Jack said. "Guess I can be the musician of your crew."

Jack was very fluent with music; some say he is a child prodigy and an abandoned child of one of the greatest modern musical talents of his era: Baron Ludwig. Jack learned quickly how to play 6 different instruments by the age of 8. He is Logan's bro and best buddy since they met almost 12 years ago in Hashi, a small fishing village on the east coast of the island.

"Well we're almost late…" Logan said. "Let's race for it!"

"You're on slowpoke!" Jack added as he fell to the ground to begin a head start.

They ran like they did when they we're kids to the house, a small cement house big enough for a family of five. They ran laughing like kids to the house.

The morning rose on the island and the shadows of the buildings grew taller as the sun rose. Logan woke, grabbed his savings and ran downstairs.

The family was awake. His mom, a woman still in her thirties with black hair that curled up at the end and about average size, was cooking. His younger sister, Emily a 15 year old girl with short blonde hair that reached the middle of her neck and a young body, was eating some of the cooked breakfast. His step-brother, Aston a guy his same age much stronger than he looked with spiky charcoal colored hair and an inch shorter than Logan was, was flaming an under cooked meat strip with his devil fruit powers, the Fire-Fire Fruit. And his step-father, a big, strong, and hairy man with short black hair, was reading about the terrible things pirates caused. His step-father stopped him.

"You're not going to be a pirate idiot." He said "Why not a marine or a Royal?"

"Because I want to be the King…" Logan said. "…The Pirate King!"

"That's a dumb dream." He said. "You won't make it out there."

"Good Luck!" Logan's mom said.

"Goddammit…" he said "don't encourage this behavior, I don't want him to be like his deadbeat father"

Logan gave him a punch and grabbed him by the shirt. "You don't know anything!"

"Hey…" Aston said. "Calm down unless you want a burn on your face."

Logan left his house and ran for the City to look for his crew mate. He arrived shortly at the house. He waited for him; he usually woke later than most of his adopted parents. His house was a small one enough for the three of them, made of cement like most houses to keep them cool from the sun.

"I'm going and probably returning for some things." Jack said inside the house.

"Fine you want to go and be a pirate…" his father said. "…go then and search for that 'One Piece'"

"I will" Jack answered.

He exited the house nonchalantly and with no worries of the consequences.

"So they don't approve either, huh buddy" Logan said.

"Nah, they're like your old step-man" Jack answered.

Logan had a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows locked by a small strap the shirt included, Blue Cargo shorts that reached below his knee and sandals on his feet. Jack wore and opened buttoned black shirt with the sleeves folded halfway through the elbow, Dark cargo pants that didn't make his knees and the best pair of loafers he had. They didn't dress like classic pirates and talk with a dumb accent; they were commoners chasing a dream that looks impossible enough to take their whole lives.

They walked towards the harbor town where the offer for a small boat stood, even after three weeks. They walked through the recommended routes towards each town; the town was about 5 miles away.

"Can you believe it Jack…" Logan exclaimed. "…a boat under 15,000 beris that can traverse through the islands at least."

"Well, until we can get an actual ship" Jack said.

They arrived at the town after a few hours of walking. They met the owner and bought it for that steal of 13,050 beris. It was a small boat with a sail, a big room in the middle that contained the kitchen and a few beds along with a couch and a table. It was hard to navigate, but it won't matter, all they need is something that floats.

"Well here you go." the owner said. "She's all yours, The Little Star."

"Thanks" Logan said.

The ship was at the harbor ready for taking off. They would depart at night; they still needed to go get their stuff. As they started walking Alex surprised with a smile.

"Don't worry I got your stuff guys." She said with that smile on her face.

"Thanks I guessed." Logan said

"I still don't see the fun of being a pirate." She said. "Is it the treasure, the fame, the…"

"It's the freedom that comes with it." Logan finished her sentenced. "To not be tied down by laws and rules."

"Yeah and all those babes out there…" Jack added enthusiastically. "…just waiting for me!"

"Logan…" she said "You won't forget me will you."

"Why would I…" he said as he grabbed her shoulders with both arms. "We will always be friends."

Jack was tuning his violin outside in the small deck they had before the journey began while Logan and Alex were inside saying their final goodbyes.

"You know…" she said. "…when we first met, I didn't think you would be an excellent friend for a princess, with you being poor and all."

"Well fuck you too." Logan said jokingly.

"But that day…" she continued "…I finally had friends: You and Jack."

"What about the others you had." He said

"Those people were smug who only thought for themselves." She said. "Here…" She handed Logan a photo of her. "…so you don't forget me."

Logan handed her his necklace, a string with a shark tooth that was beginning to yellow. "So you don't forget me." He added.

"Oh and take this." She handed Logan a sword with a yellow hilt. "I know you liked this sword, and I'm sure daddy would want you to have it."

The sword reflected light of the steel, it was clean, and he knew it can cut through anything easily. Logan had decent skills as a swordsman with the training the King gave him to become a Royal and serve under him. He remembered those sleepless nights he spent training with a bamboo sword so that one day he could use that sword. It felt great that he could finally wield this sword in his hand.

"Thanks." He said with a tear in his scarred eye. He sheathed the sword and put it inside the boat.

She left the boat and rode her carriage back home.

Jack had managed to buy a flintlock in the town market since he didn't like getting so up close and personal with others, although he wasn't a great shot. Logan searched in his pack a box marked in cursive _Flintlock II_. He opened it. There lay two custom flintlock pistols that his mother claimed his dad used during his time with the Royal Navy. It had a gold outline and was made primarily of wood. It had inscribed the words Royal Navy into the gold plate it had on its side. These were pistols wielded by a marine captain now a pirate and now it's wielded by the future Pirate King.

Jack took his violin and started playing slowly as they departed from the harbor. Goodbye Castivon and hello sea currents. Where would they land? How much time would they be there? Did they take enough supplies to last them? Maybe it will take them to any near islands.

* * *

**please review, ****I need to see how I can improve my writing. **


	2. The Mineral Island

The morning started to rise on the horizon and slowly waking Jack and Logan from bed. It wasn't until mid-morning when Logan arose from slumber and yawned as if he needed more sleep. Jack was still sleeping in one of the beds. Logan got out of the little room and caught some fresh air. He was wearing his blue cargos, with both flintlocks in each extra side pocket, and his only pair of sandals; He didn't sleep with a shirt. His stubble started to look more like a beard, until he shortened it with a small blade.

The sun blinded his view for a moment and then he saw a shadow with it. It's an island. After four days at sea they reach an island by luck, with little navigation. It was good news, not only can they find something to do, but resupply the little food Alex packed them, though it was great food. He knew they had enough money left to resupply for a couple of weeks, but were beginning to run short of it. He walked back into the room to wake Jack up.

"Hey Jack; get your lazy ass out of bed…" the captain said. "…we found an island!"

"An Island!" Jack said as he rose from bed suddenly and swiftly.

"Filled with BABES." Jack said silently to himself.

Although Jack once couldn't control his lust for women in the past he developed a technique that has guaranteed tail since he was 17. He shares his secret with no one, even Logan. This technique however requires for him to concentrate and not doze off into the lust.

"Jack let's prepare to get her into the dock." Logan said with a grin in his face.

"Aye, Aye, Captain" Jack answered as to make fun of him.

They approached the island of Juveler which, compared to Castivon, was a small island. Although this island was important in maintaining the Kingdom's economy because it generated the most amounts of minerals such as iron, coal, and importantly jewels. It was known as the island of Minerals or Mineral Island.

The Little Star approached slowly the dock and Jack jumped off to tie it down to it. The crew finally reached the first island, parched. There was a wooden arch. In the middle of the arch was a sign that read: "Sunadon", the name of the town. They headed into the small town next to those docks and searched for a bar. They finally found in the middle of the town. It was a small town though, next to the beach, and the sand reached almost to that small bar.

Inside the bar the locals were talking, some of the small achievements the miners made, others of the recent takeover of the biggest mines in the island by the Emerald Pirates. Some of those pirates were drinking inside laughing and boasting on how much money they're going to make with the jewels.

The two entered the bar and it went from load chatting to something a bit less. No one has seen them around and they were curious. They murmured with each other as well as the pirates. They sat down at the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked; a young woman not even in her twenties with long dark hair.

"Just two beers." Logan said while handling some berries on the table.

Two pirates approached Logan and Jack trying to intimidate them. One of them was a tall, big man with short black hair and a miner helmet along with a white tank top and black and orange jumpsuit in which one half hung by his hip. The other pirate looked very similar except that he was a smaller skinnier man. In between them they had a huge difference.

"You're in my seat…" the big one said. "…kid."

Logan looked at him. "Really?" he said. "That's too bad."

The beers came for each in a big mug. Logan looked at it, grabbed it and opened his mouth for it. As he was about to take a sip someone fired a shot and broke the mug leaving behind the bottom part and the handle. Logan looked at it then called for the bartender.

"Excuse me…" he said. "…my beer spontaneously broke before I drank it."

"Uhm…" she said. "I will get you another one right away."

She handed him another mug. Before he took a sip another shot fired and broke it just like the same. The shot came from the pirates. The both snickered thinking this guy was an idiot. Logan looked at them with a serious face that read 'I'm going to kill you'. He placed the mug on the table sat up and punched the bigger one in the face, knocking two teeth and him out. The skinnier one took out a gun from his waist and proceeded to point it at Logan. Logan did the same.

"So now that you have it out…" he said with a grin. "…are you willing to pull the trigger?"

Before the pirate could think he shot him in the stomach. He picked both men up and carried them by their shirts outside the bar. He proceeded to throw them out to the sand. They regained some consciousness and ran like hell to their boss.

The bar was silent; a young man easily beat one of emerald's pirates. They all knew that both were screwed, they all knew Emerald's strength, and they all knew the destruction of his devil fruit. Logan returned to his seat and continued a new drink. The bartender came around to question them.

"Do you know what you just did?" she said with a surprised face.

"What?" Logan answered. "They pissed me off, I kick their ass."

"They're part of Emerald's crew." She said.

"Emerald?" Jack and Logan said with a weird look on their face.

She grabbed a wanted poster from the back. It read: "Wanted, Emerald Bruno, for crimes of piracy, murder, and theft, 6 million beries." The man in a picture had a miner's helmet with a flashlight on it. He had a large square chin with a stubble on it, he covered his eyes with glasses, the lenses resembled emeralds.

"Logan, this guy looks though." Jack added with a small tremor in his house.

"So this is Emerald huh?" Logan said.

"You should be careful." She said. "This guy has a devil fruit power."

"What kind?" Logan said.

"He has drills for arms and can breathe fire." She added. "He's really strong too."

"There's no need for worry…" Logan said. "…I'm not afraid of a challenge."

"I'm a little afraid." Jack said. She looked at him and then Jack said. "Uhm, I mean, neither am I."

"You can stay at my place of you don't have anywhere to stay." She said.

"Thanks for the offer." Jack said. "We won't be here for long."

The bar closed early and they all went for her house.

"By the way, madam…" Jack said. "…we haven't caught your name."

"It's Karenna." She said with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet ya… So what are you guys bounty hunters?"

"No were pirates." Logan said with a friendly smile.

"WHAT?!" she said with a surprised scream. "But you're just two, and not even evil guys."

"Were not does kind of pirates." Logan said.

They entered the house, Karenna slept in her bedroom and the boys slept in the living room just outside. The night drew closer and they started snoozing it away.

Meanwhile in the town outside the bar a crowd gathered, most of them looked like miners. The Emerald Pirates they were and were here to do what they always do to disobedient villagers, burn that place to the ground.

"Boss this is the place I'm sure of it." one the pirates said.

"Very well then…" Emerald said after puffing a smoke. "…start spreading the gasoline."


	3. Revenge on a Pirate

The morning rose fast and Karenna was already up. She had a white shirt that started to end at the end of her belly. The shirt read "Novice" although she was far from being a novice. She had black cutoff shorts that made her pockets stick out and wore brown boots. Her black long hair reached the bottom of her back. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a bucket of water in another. She tilted the bucket on the sleeping men and woke them fast.

"Rise and shine..." she said. "…you idiots owe me one for letting you sleep here."

"What work…" Jack said in a sleepy voice. "…or some other bullshit."

"Well…" she started thinking. "…I was going to ask for money, but since you insist."

"WHAT? NO!" Jack said as he woke himself up. "We have money right…"

Logan was still sleeping when he turned to him to ask. He was a heavy sleeper even in the tumbling sea.

"WAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUPPPP" he screamed at him. Logan woke feeling somewhat well rested. "What do you want?" he said.

"She says we have to work for spending the night here." Jack said. "Although, madam, it would be a pleasure to work for such a lovely woman." He said as he kneeled down in one knee to her.

"So let's head over there." She said.

They dressed in the same clothes they had yesterday, though they were a bit wet. They made it to the town and saw a burnt building that stood were the bar stood. The bar was burned down. All that was left was some of the charred frames, a bit of the floor, and some tables and chairs. There was a small flag with a jolly roger decorated with a miner's hat, emerald glasses, and one pickaxe and a bone behind the skull. Logan and Jack questioned the possibilities but Karenna just fell and started a small cry.

"Damn it…" she said while pounding her fist on the ground. "…why can't they leave us alone?"

Logan looked at her. She was letting tears out slowly. Then she stopped them, got up and walked back home with an angry face. They both followed her back.

"Karenna, where are you going?" Jack said.

"I'm going to get my sword…" she said with a serious tone. "…and kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

She kept moving in an angry face. They both looked at each other thinking what they could do for her. She was kind enough to offer them a home even after they said they were pirates. They want to repay her, and right now the only way they could was to help her take down Emerald Bruno, the obvious culprit to the burning.

"Karenna." Logan said as he grabbed her arm. "We can help."

"I don't need any." She said as she yanked her arm of his grip. "This is my fucking problem, stay out."

She kept going towards her home, not too far. Logan and Jack both looked at each other not knowing what to do next. They decided it was best to buy the supplies and blow off this town and keep going with their adventures.

They headed back into town still worried for her. One young woman is going to take on what they heard is an army of ex-miners turned pirates, along with some skilled men, and most importantly a rumored devil fruit Captain with drills for hands, stronger than bedrock, and fire breathing. They thought she couldn't handle it. The crew gathered the supplies: food, beer, and some water. Jack picked up a cheap sword in the market and Logan found some hilts for his flintlocks. They started putting the supplies in the Little Star and began preparations to sail off. The sun was set high and people started to gather around the town.

"Well we should be done about know." Jack said while letting out an exhausted breath.

"Did you hear?" one of the villagers said. "…she couldn't handle it and she's been captured."

"I thought she died already." Another one said.

One of Emerald's grunts showed up and started saying: "We have her." The villagers gasped. "If you want her back you're going to have to pay up in advance, plus another month, if you can't handle it, take it with Emerald himself."

Logan swiftly ran towards the grunt, grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against a post in the middle of the crowd.

"Where is she?!" Logan said. "Answer me!"

"She's outside the base…" the grunt answered. "…just lying there defeated."

Jack came from behind, pushed Logan away and grabbed the grunt by the throat. "Where is that base." He said with a serious tone. "TELL ME!"

"It's North of here." The grunt said before being released. He ran like hell.

"Get you shit, Jack." Logan said beginning a grin on his face. "We're on a rescue mission."

Meanwhile…

"I still can't beat them…" she said pounding the ground. "…why can't I beat them?"

"Tough luck little girl." One grunt said. "You're as easy as your dad was."

She let out tears and started to remember his death. Her father died while she was still a girl. He was a marine officer stationed at the moment on the home island. Every day was great until the pirates arrived, took over the island and started to rampage and cause trouble. The marines couldn't take them.

Her father stared at her. They had fear in their eyes and awaited death. Cannons were heard from a distance. A war had begun against the marines stationed there and the Emerald Pirates. People died in the most horrific ways. Pirates invaded her home and took her father's head with them. Luckily they left her alive, but she still remembers those days. It has been burned on her brain.

Logan arrived at the base. It was an old mien labeled "82". It was a large complex of building with many pipes heading to god knows where. The floor, being so close to the water, was sand with little groves of plants on it. He stared at the area. Jack noticed Karenna on the floor crying on the sand and rushed over.

"Karenna…" Jack said with relief.

"What are you doing here?" she said frustrated. "This is my problem."

Logan approached her. "But were friends, aren't we?" Logan said. "We help each other out, besides, we still owe you one."

The place was crawling with pirates here and there, some were big and others looked dangerous. They carry swords and guns and all sorts of weapons, at the middle was a throne and there sat a large man. A great pirate ship can be seen far away in the shore. There was about 80 maybe 100 pirates.

"So which one you think is Emerald?" Jack asked.

"I got a way to find out." Logan answered.

Logan approached the area got close to the pirate crew and stopped. He took a deep breath and let out a shout.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAA AAAAAAAAAAAALDD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The large pirate crew looked at him with a face of disgust. A big man sitting on the throne called them off. Two pirates noticed him, and his friend and called them out. "Boss…" they said. "…those are the guys."

"So…" Emerald said in an intimidating voice that made Jack shake a little. "…you're the idiot who beat up my crewmates." "We don't take to beatings to likely." He said. "GET HIM!" he shouted at his crew.

The crew rapidly approached them. A battle was nearing, Logan and Jack vs. The Emerald Pirates. Logan separated his sword from his hilt and prepared for drawing, Jack got his flintlock out and loaded it with enough bullets to kill a man or two. The roars of the crew were heard around the place and they charged at them.


	4. Against The Emerald Pirates

Logan and Jack have made it to their first island, Juveler, the Mineral Island. There they have established themselves in the village and beat up pirates in a bar fight. The pirates ran and informed their boss about this. The same night the pirates burned down the bar as a sign of their unquestioned dominance over them. Karenna decided to take problems into her own hands and confronted them at mine 89, a mine the pirates took over as their base. She was defeated but luckily Logan and Jack turned up to aid her.

The pirates approached them all at once. Logan started to unsheathe his saber making a clink sound and Jack loaded his flintlock. The fight began. They charged Jack first. He was able to avoid their hits by luck and got out of there with minor cuts to his shirt. They charged Logan, he avoided it and drew his saber to cut the pirate a great wound. Three pirates approached him and he began to use his taught one-sword techniques.

"**One-sword style**…" he began. "…**Horizon!**"

He cut his opponents horizontally leaving them almost incapacitated to keep fighting. He continued to fight. Jack avoided and shot his opponents dead, or at least half dead, that was all he could do for now. A man approached him with a long sword and threw his flintlock away with a slice. Jack proceeded to draw out his blade and charge at him. The man blocked his attack and sent him flying back. The great pirate raised his sword for a great cut, and as soon as he did Jack immediately went for a stab in his stomach. The tall man was defeated and the fight continued.

They kept going, neck to neck, 3-7 vs. 1. Soon they were close to each other on the battlefield. The two pirates decided to unite their backs and were circled. Logan kept cutting men with two swords down while Jack quickly shot them down. The Emerald Pirates were inevitably losing crewmates fast. The 1st mate decided to end this little charade and approached the circle.

He was around 6'6" feet tall, had golden long hair with some black lines and had a long face. He had long arms that resembled that of a gorilla only they weren't all muscle. With one arm he carried a pickaxe and with the other a sword, in which that it's blade resembled a drill. As he approached the circle the pirates started to separate and form a path to Logan and Jack. He stared at him.

"Alright…" one of the pirates said. "…Heyreddin will take care of these assholes."

Logan and Jack both faced the man and prepared each other for a fight. Jack looked at Logan and prepared for the worse. Heyreddin attacked Logan first, knowing that he can defeat him it will be easier for the other. Jack resumed fighting the pirates. He lost and was thrown out but he didn't quit and kept going for them. The grunts weren't that strong but they had numbers enough to overpower a great beast. He was thrown in front of Karenna and he looked at her crying face. He started to get angry, his muscles were getting stronger, he felt no pain, and he charged at them. Karenna looked up and started smiling. If he could do it so could her. She picked up her cutlass sword and began charging with Jack.

Logan could block the tall man's fast attacks. Heyreddin attacked with the pickaxe first then with the swirled drill sword. His attacks were strong enough to break blades. He missed one attack and Logan saw a chance to attack. Logan stepped back and went head on with his sword at him. He was attacking now and was in control. Heyreddin grabbed Logan's sword with the pickaxe and threw it away. He was disarmed. As soon as he realized he quickly reached onto his holsters and grabbed the flintlock. He fired at him as much as he could, but it barely did anything. It distracted the big man for a while and he ran for his sword. The first mate followed him with his arm cocked for a finishing blow. Logan dove for his sword and resumed to block his attacks. He dove again and separated himself from Heyreddin. They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds and proceeded to use sword techniques.

"**One-sword style**…" They began. "…**Riffle Cut!**"

They dashed at each other in almost a flash and their backs faced each other. Logan stood up and sheathed his saber back. As he put it back it made a clink noise and the enemy was shown to be the one cut. Heyreddin fainted and was unable to battle. He now had a huge slash wound across his chest and left shoulder.

Jack and Karenna had gathered courage and strength to fend off the pirates and approach themselves closer and closer to Logan. They were together once more and started to attack. Karenna avoided then slashed, Jack avoided and gave a kick or a punch, Logan blocked then cut his opponents. The grunts were no match for them. Emerald signaled the grunts on the roofs. The grunts got the message and proceeded to open two massive doors.

"So…" Emerald said almost stopping the fight. "…you can defeat my infantry but can you beat my great robot!"

The doors opened to unveil a drilling bot used by the former company. It was 13 feet tall, with two huge drills for hands like Emeralds. In the middle there was a cockpit occupied by another one of his underlings.

"Now there done for." Another pirate said with a confident tone. "No way can they defeat Le Grand."

Le Grand was a small person, not even 5 feet tall. He had a miner's helmet that seemed oversized with its goggles placed on his eyes. He wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit unlike other pirates, and had a special position in the crew: The Scientist was what they said of him. He is smart as Logan was skilled in battle against them. Le Grand started his machine and began to walk it smoothly towards them. They were all scared; they haven't seen such machine before and were unaware of its capabilities. Logan pulled himself together and started to unsheathe his sword making the clink sound. Jack aimed for the robot's brain and Karenna stayed aware of the situation, hoping it's not just a distraction. The robots walks were trembling the floor and could be heard throughout the place. Le Grand started to gain momentum and charging at them were they stayed stationary.


	5. The Driller 5956

The robot charged at them knocking them out of the way. it was an unstoppable force not to be reckon with. Le Grand was the only one who could operate such a machine as a weapon. With it Le Grand was both smart and incredibly strong. The fallen heroes stood up and faced the foe. The robot's body is composed of its legs, strong and sturdy covered in hydraulics wires, its arms, strong enough to carry 10 100 lbs. boulders, and the main body, where the driver sat. The robot was labeled "The Driller 5956" a new model that came out over a month ago. It stood almost 12 ft. tall and its estimated weight was well over a ton. Not only did this machine have hands but it could be replaced easily for drills that easily carve to rock, even through bedrock.

Jack and Karenna were filled with fear and doubt, while Logan tried to remain his cool. The battle has been going well over 20 minutes and already they're tired and sweating. Logan took a deep breath and charged while unsheathing his sword. He jumped at it and threw a slash against the robot. It blocked it. Logan was astonished and then was hit to his side. The immense strength of the robot hurled him to a nearby wall were he crashed. It would be impossible to beat this robot with just pure strength, but the one controlling it was a genius. Le Grand smiled and let out a laugh that sounded like: "Keh Keh Keh"

"Logan…" Jack screamed at him. "…we need to work together to get this asshole."

Logan nodded back at Jack. Karenna was starting to fend off the attacking pirates with her sword skills. She was overpowered by one of them and fell to the ground. Her sword was far from hands reach. The pirate swung his sword at her and she dodged it while going for the sword. Le Grand stood in her way and easily pushed her to the side. She was down and starting to bleed.

Jack looked at her with a worried face and them he got angry. He stared at Le Grand, who was laughing at her, and stared angrily. He called him out.

"HEY, JACKASS!" he called at the man. "DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?"

Le Grand looked at him with a confused face. He didn't like his parents and he even claimed they ignore his superior intelligence. He answered back.

"Why should you care what my parents thought me?" He said. "It won't matter."

"Then I guess…" he said while fetching his sword on the ground. "…I'm going to teach you some manners then!"

Jack was fired up (not literally), his veins arteries started pumping more blood, and he had an adrenaline rush that overtakes him. Logan woke from his unconsciousness and saw Jack getting fired up. Logan knew that, when he got fired up, he meant business and was hard to beat him. Logan knew this from the countless times Jack beat some manners into him. As he saw him the first mate began to wake up and regain his consciousness. He sheathed his pickaxe in a holster on his back and grabbed his drill sword with both hands. He somewhat turned it on and it began to swirl. Heyreddin wasn't done with the captain of this unknown crew. He slowly began to walk, drenched in blood and covered in scratches and wounds, towards Logan, who yet hasn't stood up. Logan noticed him and stood up with the aid of his unsheathed sword. He can't take on the Le Grand just yet. Heyreddin stopped and assumed a position as to begin charging at him while Logan put his sword to his waist and with one hand on the hilt separated began unsheathing it until it made the klink noise. Heyreddin charged at him, with tremendous speed, while pointing his drill sword towards Logan. Logan Luckily unsheathed his sword to block the attack. He was holding it off for a good 10 seconds until he broke it off. There was 6 feet between them. Logan noticed the damage taken by his sword; one more hit and it would break. He looked down and took the cutlass of a wounded pirate on the ground. And stared at each other trying to see who will make the first move.

Meanwhile Jack was getting fired up, his veins and arteries starting to pump more blood, and he unsheathed his sword. It was a cheap cutlass he picked up in Castivon just before they left. It was practically harmless to steel. Jack charged at him while screaming: "AAAAHHHH". Le Grand blocked the attack but felt the force behind it. It was like being shot by a gun. Jack regained his footing and attacked once again. He kept repeating the same attack until Le Grand started to become tired of feeling the force of it. Le Grand quickly dodged his attacks and punched Jack behind the head; a dirty move he made.

"So…" Jack said as he picked himself up. "…you don't play fair either, huh?"

"No…" Le Grand said while he placed a grin on his face. "…I play smart."

Jack got up and faced the small man. He knew now what he needed to do. He needs to get rid of the arms, the only strong point that guy had, and then he can finish him off. Le Grand pressed a button inside his cage and The Driller replaced its hands for drills. The drills started and he began to dig, releasing much mud onto Jack and its surroundings. Le Grand took the time to knock him down once more. He fought to win at any cost.

He wiped the mud from his face. Jack proceeded to hold his sword with both arms and use a one-sword technique Logan taught him.

"**One-Sword Style**…" he began. "…**Fury Slices!**"

Jack charged at him and repeatedly began to hit him over and over again, at the weakest points in the arms, until it came off. He attacked him for a mere thirty seconds and as he finished the battlefield could feel the force of that attack. Karenna felt it and it pushed her back a little. She has never seen someone fight so fiercely for her, even though they haven't known each other for more than a day.

The arms were on the ground and Le Grand was showing a face of desperation. He had no arms, all he could do was dodge as fast as he can, and it's not even fast enough. Emerald has never seen such a demonstration of strength and he felt surprised, although he didn't show it. Le Grand was unarmed and fleeing from him while letting out waterfalls of tears. Jack chased after him trying to teach him manners: never hit a woman. They chased on around the whole Mine base.

Logan prepared for his battle against the first mate, a somewhat sturdy and tall man. He prepared the sword he picked up while Heyreddin started his drill sword once more.


	6. Logan vs Heyreddin

Heyreddin has recovered from his injuries, or at least was able to stand up, to face Logan once more. His blade was spinning like a drill. Logan replaced his own sword with a cutlass from one of Emerald's grunts.

Heyreddin charged at him with the spinning drill but Logan dodged the attack. He quickly went for a slice of Heyreddin's arm but missed. Heyreddin smiled and put his sword down on the ground, with it still on. He started digging a whole quickly and went underground. Logan was confused but alarmed. He didn't know when he will come out of the ground or exactly where. Logan looked at the ground, trying to guess. Heyreddin quickly sprung up from Logan's feet and got rid of his footing. Logan was on the air. He remembered his training and quickly grabbed the sword he stole from the unconscious underling. It was broken.

Logan realized that he was defenseless and could not change his position fast enough to avoid an attack. Heyreddin went for him and made a huge cut on Logan's back. Logan fell from the air on to the ground. It was a steel surface. He realized he was on top of a small building. He quickly got up and drew both his flintlocks. He stared around hoping to find him. Suddenly a huge hole was made about 20 ft. in front of him. He looked and prepared his flintlocks. Heyreddin climbed up from the hole that was made and stood up. He glared at Logan and started his drill sword once more. Logan cocked his flintlocks and aimed for the legs. Heyreddin charged but Logan shot first at his left leg. He now had a deep wound on that leg and moved more sluggishly. Speed was not his strongest asset, unlike his upper body strength.

Logan put both his flintlocks up and pointing at the first mate. Heyreddin smiled and charged at Logan. Logan remained calm as the pirate jumped towards him. He shot Heyreddin. Heyreddin had two holes through his stomach and was losing blood fast. The floor was starting to create a small pool of blood. Logan checked on the big man. He was still not dead.

"Huh…" Logan said. "…Well, there's no need to kill the guy."

He walked towards the edge of the small building and jumped off to the ground. Logan was tired from his fighting. He decided to sit down on the floor and get some rest before continuing. He came out victorious and to think all he needed to do was shoot the guy.

Heyreddin was down and definitely could not continue to fight without medical attention.

Meanwhile… Karenna was holding off the grunts one after another. The fight was big enough that they formed a circle around her and went for her one by one. The pitied her because she was already getting tired. She received several wounds on her body and quickly patched them up with some parts of her shirt. Her shirt was torn up almost to her chest. The pirates were getting so excited that they would tear through her shirt and see her boobs.

Karenna was wielding to swords to hold off the attackers. She blocked one of the attacks but a kick went to her back. She fell down and was defenseless. At that moment she was ready to accept death. She looked at the sky thinking that maybe they will reunite again, right now. A grunt swung his sword down her neck. It was intercepted by two other swords. It was her new friends: The pirates Logan and Jack.

They both disarmed the pirate grunt and cut him down. They were completely surrounded, again. The pirates closed on them slowly before they were stopped.

"ALL OF YOU RETREAT." Emerald screamed. He sat up from his chair and began walking slowly towards them. He was a big, overweight man, with hands for drills as big as some of his grunts. He stood about 10 ft. tall. He had a white tank top, stained in coal and booze, a jumpsuit that covered his short legs and his known miner's helmet with his Emerald glasses covering his eyes. He also had many fuel packs on his back.

The three prepared themselves for a strong fight, the captain of the Emerald Pirates. Logan held his hand in front of the other two as to stop them.

"I'll deal with this one." Logan said. "You guys hurry and get out."

"I'm not abandoning my captain." Jack said. His flare wore off and his legs were starting to shake slightly again.

"I won't either, Logan." Karenna said. "We'll cover you."

"We will?" Jack said confused. He picked himself up. "I mean we will!"

Behind the trio were the remaining pirates and the no armed robot; in front of them was the Captain of the pirates. They prepared themselves once more. Logan now used both his sword and one of the flintlocks, the sword on the right hand and the flintlock in the other. Jack grasped his sword with both hands and Karenna closed her eyes to try to increase her concentration on her surroundings.


	7. Karenna and Jack vs The Emerald Pirates

Karenna and Jack were surrounded by the rest of that crew. Jack grabbed his sword and held it in a defensive position while Karenna picked a nearby pickaxe and grabbed it with both hands. She could use the pickaxe in her favor, if she knew how to.

The grunts charged at them both but were thrown in the air by Karenna's One-Sword style attack. Le Grand charged at her but Jack intervened.

"You still haven't learned you lesson yet…" Jack said with a serious look on his face. "…Punk."

"I can still kill you, even without my drills." Le Grand responded.

"I want to see you try." Jack said.

The recoil of both their forces sent them back a good 10 ft. Le Grand pushed a few buttons here and there and the Driller made many weird robotic noises. He was transferring the loss power from the robots arms to its legs. The Legs were now four times stronger than they were before. Le Grand can now jump with them and run a lot faster. Jack was impressed by it but he tried not to show it. Le Grand made the robot raise one leg as high as it could.

"**Leg Shockwave!**" He screamed. The robot let its leg down with a tremendous force that it produced a small shockwave enough to tremble the ground around them. Jack almost fell as the rest of the other pirates did. As soon as he started to regain his footing he was struck by the massive steel leg.

"**Low Sweep!**" he said as he struck Jack's head.

He got up and touched his face. It hurt him and he realized he had blood on his face.

"You… SON OF A BITCH!" Jack said as he looked at Le Grand. "I have but one thing in this life that you will not touch: DO NOT TOUCH THE FACE!"

Jack got angry and quickly charged at the robot. Le Grand tried to block it with its hands but realized it had no hands. He felt stupid. Jack sliced through the cage and into the control system. It was now broken and the Driller 5956 was out of control. It ran around wildly, and Le Grand crying inside of it. He couldn't fix it because he had slashed trough the cables and mechanisms and he didn't have his special toolbox for fixing such things.

It ran off towards a cliff. It stopped right at the edge. Le Grand sighted and said "That was close." to himself. The robot slowly started to lean forward and Le Grand cried a waterfall inside the small cage. He couldn't get out and the robot was about to fall off a cliff. It stopped halfway through and he sighed once more.

Jack approached the stopped robot with the small man inside it. he leaned towards the cage were Le Grand was trapped.

"Never… Touch… The… Face." He said with his hand on the robot, ready to push it off.

"Please…" Le Grand pleaded. "…It was a mistake on my behalf, just don't push me off."

Jack blew a small bit of air towards the robot and it began falling again. Le Grand cried yet another waterfall while shouting no as he kept falling. Jack listened to see how much he fell.

"35 ft. easily." Jack said as he walked away from the cliff.

"HEY!" Karenna screamed while holding off the grunts. "I NEED A HAND HERE!"

"Right, Got it." Jack screamed back as he ran towards her aid.

The fought back to back slicing and shooting which ever grunt came at them and soon after a few minutes they we're all down. They all got up again and started charging them again.

"Jack, get down." Karenna said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." she answered.

He got down below her waist and covered his head.

"**One-Sword Style**…" she began. "**…Slashing Vortex!**"

They were all knocked down and on the ground. They all had slashing wounds covered in blood. Some were dead and others were dying and unconscious. They won the battle and the only one that remained was Emerald. They didn't interfere with the battle. Karenna wanted to but Jack stopped her with his hand in front of her.

"Why can't we help him?" Karenna asked.

"Why...?" Jack said. "…because this is his fight. You don't interfere until he asks you to." "It's the honor of battling."


	8. Logan vs Emerald

Emerald began approaching Logan, trying to intimidate him, but he remained motionless. They both stared at each other with great intensity as if it were a contest. Emerald then set his drills into motion and the fuel pack on his back turned on as well. Logan started to unsheathed his sword and prepared for the worse that man could offer.

"You're nothing more than an idiot." Emerald said. "You think you can take me on?"

"I don't think it…" Logan said as he continued to unsheathe his sword. "…I know it!"

Logan started to run towards Emerald. He used his sword against the pirate captain. Emerald blocked it with the huge drills on his hands and counterattacked with the other one. It hit Logan hard and knocked him almost 30 ft. to the side. Logan was already starting to bleed from his head, and know it seems he has a new wound on the side of his stomach. Logan got up almost unaffected by it, unsheathed his sword and drew his flintlocks out of their holsters. He used both hands for them. Logan started shooting Emerald. It was nothing for him since he used the huge drills to block the bullets. Logan saw that his weapons didn't affect the huge man.

By that time all the grunts were now unconscious or dead on the floor. Jack and Karenna had taken the remaining grunts down. Logan went towards them and handed them all his weapons except one of the flintlocks.

"Are you sure about this Logan?" Jack said with a confused face. "This guy seems tough."

"Don't worry…" he said with a confident smile. "…you know what I can do. "

Karenna was shocked that he would only go armed with a gun against such a beast, but she began to trust his powers and capacities. Logan proceeded to walk towards Emerald. Emerald was laughing his ass off.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA…" he laughed. "You think you can kill me with just a single, little gun." He continued laughing at him, but Logan continued to walk towards him confidently and seriously.

"Like I said…" he started. "…I know I can beat you."

Logan tightened his fist and started to run. The laughing pirate captain began to see him run towards him and decided that laughing time was over. Logan slided towards his legs and punched the side of his knee with great force. Emerald stumbled down and was kneeling. He realized that Logan found his weak point. He continued to try to attack the feet but Emerald blocked them. He now slided until reached his back then jumped and punched his head. Logan was slowly disarming the giant in an effort to weak him.

Emerald decided to go for a sneak attack and dug down with his giant drills. Logan looked around knowing that he would possibly go below him. He appeared behind Logan and attacked.

"**Drill Attack…**" He said. "**…Underground Sneak Attack.**"

Logan managed to avoid the attack but Emerald quickly went underground again. Logan looked around desperately trying to guess where he would come out and when. He closed his eyes and tried to guess where he would be. Emerald popped in front of him.

"Now I have you." He said very confidently. "**Heart Driller.**"

He went for Logan's heart. He quickly picked up a nearby steel plate to put in front of him. Emerald only drilled enough to scratch his chest. Logan leaped away from him, rolled on the ground, and got up again. Logan quickly gave three fast shots at Emerald. Two were blocked and one hit his left arm. Logan then ran towards him but was blocked by the huge drills once more. Emerald knocked him over to the side another 10 ft. Logan was already tired and getting weaker.

"Alright…" he said. "…let's see you try to get close to me now!"

Emerald activated something and a pipe with many holes showed up to the front of his face. It had tubes connecting to one side of the fuel pack on his back and another tube for another side. Karenna saw that this was the blowtorch or the flamethrower Emerald used. Karenna tried to warn Logan.

"Logan…" she said. "…that's the flame…"

Emerald shot flame from his mouth. It was his dreaded flamethrower. It didn't catch Logan. Logan got up and charged Emerald. Emerald used his flamethrower once more.

"**Flamethrower!**" he screamed before the attack. Logan quickly avoided the attack.

He kept shooting but they were blocked by the huge steel drills. The flamethrowers quickly started to lose power and reach, and his drills were starting to lose speed as well.

'If he was a devil fruit user…' Logan thought. 'why would he be powering down, when those things had an endless source of energy?' 'And he isn't even tired.'

Emerald charged during Logan's thought and knocked him directly to a nearby steel wall. He hit the wall hard enough to make a shape of his body. He fell down onto the sand and coughed a bit of blood. He was strong but Logan could hold it in. Emerald quickly ran to a small building and refueled his fuel pack. It took little to no time. Logan realized it. He wasn't a devil fruit user; he's just a big guy with a lot of mechs. Logan got up and started to walk towards him, quickly gaining momentum until he started running. He screamed: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" while he ran. Emerald quickly tried to put his fuel pack on but was interrupted. Logan gave him the strongest punch he could give with what remaining strength he had.

Emerald was on the verge of unconsciousness but he still stood. He was able to put his fuel pack on, and connect the remaining tubes. His drills started even faster than before and his flamethrower now reached over 30 ft. in reach. He was powered and turned on. He screamed in great pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BAAAABYYY." Emerald screamed. "NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"

Logan smiled stupidly at him. Emerald got angry at him and charged him with his big drills.

"**Over-exhaust Body Driller.**" He said with a strong voice.

Logan avoided it and was behind the pirate captain. He raised his flintlock at the fuel pack and shot it. Emerald realized that the bullet was going to hit it but all he could do was stare and hope he missed the shot. He didn't.

The fuel pack exploded on the back of the captain and knocked him towards a steel wall which he broke through and landed inside the small room. The explosion itself was enough to knock both Karenna and Jack to the sandy floor. Emerald Bruno was almost knocked out. His drills detached from the handle which he used to control them and the flamethrower was no longer functional and was completely disarmed and exposed to any hits.

Emerald spit an enormous bunch of blood to his shirt and started breathing again. He stared outside were he saw a shadowy figure. It was Logan, who was staring down at him with serious eyes and a grin on his face. He looked almost demonic to him and panicked. He scattered and was crawling away from him as fast as he could. Logan reached him and grabbed him by the shirt. Emerald let a girly scream out and panicked again.

He threw him out side of the building and followed through. Emerald got up and started running again. Logan followed even faster. He shot one of the legs to slow him down. Emerald kneeled trying not to fall. He looked behind to find Logan but once he did he met his fist. Logan threw an incredible punch at him.

"**Boxer's Punch.**" Logan said.

Emerald now was completely knocked out by that punch. A tooth flew during the impact of the punch. He was now on the ground completely knocked out, with no hope of getting up. Some grunts woke up and saw what he had done. They panicked.

"Oh no, Boss!" they said. "We have to run."

They quickly rushed towards their boss and tried to defeat Logan. Logan shot them both and were thrown down to the sand.

Logan put his Flintlock in the holster and walked toward Karenna and Jack. They were both amazed, especially Karenna. He managed to defeat the captain of The Emerald Pirates with just one flintlock pistol and a few punches. She knew he was very strong, and Jack, Jack was very strong and fired up. They both protected her and stood up against them. She was impressed that a couple of nobodies hoping to become pirates defeated such an established and strong guy.

Jack handed his captain his sword and his other Flintlock. Logan put the other Flintlock on his holster and his sword on his waist.

"How did you…?" Karenna said with a wide open mouth.

"Didn't you just saw me do it?" Logan asked.

"But…But…" Karenna said.

"So does this guy have any treasure?" Jack said.

"He should have some." She said. "He kept stealing shit from the village."

"Good let's find it." Logan said.


	9. Celebration after the Win

"Check out all of this gold." Jack said with great enthusiasm.

They were inside a room sized vault, where the Emerald Pirates kept their treasure stolen from the mines and that village close to it. it was dark inside but the small amount of light that entered from the outside hallway made the gold and silver and even the jewels glow. It produced enough reflected light to light half the room. Jack and Logan were both dazzled and had eyes with stars glowing as much as the treasure.

"It's AMAZING!" Logan said with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"It's…" Karenna said while trying to calculate how much it was worth. "enough to build a city or two."

"I don't want a city…" Logan said. "…I want some beer and food."

They have all stumbled upon 60,000,000 beries in gold. They all gathered it in huge bags that were lying around. They barely couldn't carry it.

Hours passed and they made it to the village and all the villagers gathered at the main street were they were going to pass. They all had sobbing faces and happy faces ready to cry. They though they lost her forever, they thought she was dead at the hands of the scumbag Emerald. The trio was approaching the village with three huge bags. Logan had the bag on his back struggling to carry it while Jack and Karenna were dragging them on the floor out of energy and sweating with their tongues out. They all struggled with their share of 20 million each.

They all made it there while Karenna stopped the other continued towards the dock. Tired out of her mind she ran to them.

"Wait…" she said. "aren't you going to stay here?"

"Why would we?" Logan said.

"Besides, I saw a marine station here." Jack said. "We can't stay for long."

"Don't worry…" a male villager said. "they came here last week, they won't be here for another week or so."

"Will there be food." Logan said.

"Of course…" the villager responded. "and drinks to."

"Alright, I can't see why not." Logan said.

"Well I'm going to load the treasure, you?" Jack said.

"Take my share too…" Logan said as he threw the bag to him. "I'll get started on the eating for you."

"Wait…no…" Jack said. But it was too late. He was stuck with the loading duty.

Hours later they were at another local bar, having a few drinks, and eating some good quality meat and fishes. Logan and Jack cheered and pounded their mugs. Their first adventure was a total success and a great challenge to their skills, plus they bag 40 million in treasure. Karenna was done with her shift serving the beer and alcohol and decided to talk to Logan.

"So, Logan…" She began asking. "What is that Red bandanna tied on your left arm?"

"Oh, this." He said while pointing at the red-banner. "It's my treasure."

"Treasure?" she said with a baffled face.

"When I was a kid, a great pirate gave this to me…" He said. "It's a symbol that honored me as part of the Red-Bannered Pirates."

"You mean…" she said but was interrupted.

"Yep…" Logan said. "Red-Bannered Hart gave this to me."

Her eyes were wide open. Such a legendary pirate around these seas gave him a red-banner.

Red-Bannered Hart is a legendary pirate that arose during Luffy's reign of the seas in Castivon. He had lost his left eye in battle and he covered it with, what he called a red-banner.

* * *

We now go back to Hashi, Castivon around 11 years ago in the village were Logan grew up. At the time it was occupied by a booming rookie pirate: Red-Bannered Hart. A tall, well built, strong man, with barely a stubble on his face. His eye wound was covered with his red scarf. He was drinking at a local bar on the village. He laughed along with his crewmates. One of them was wearing a gold colored tank top with the words "GOLD" written across the chest, another had a bandana on that covered his hair with a pink buttoned shirt. The captain was wearing his red bandanna to cover his eye, along with a plain blue shirt and some long pants.

"Hey, slow down Logan." He said to a small kid. "There will still be some milk leftover after we pass through."

"I told you it ain't milk…" Logan said while drinking the juice. "…IT'S JUICE."

The rest of the pirates laughed even harder.

"You're a strong kid, ya know." Hart said with a drunken grin on his face. "You even managed to beat one of my underlings."

"He was too easy." Logan said with a grin on his face while showing a scratch that he received during battle.

Hart went in to touch the scratch and it hurt Logan. He began crying on the ground while the pirates laughed even harder than before. By that time everybody was well drunk. They have practically emptied the bar of booze and sake.

"Hey kid…" Hart said. "I want you to have this."

Hart handed him over his red-banner that covered his wounded eye.

"It's a promise…" Hart said. "If you want to be a Pirate… you should do it for a purpose… not for the fun of it."

"OK!" Logan said enthusiastically as he received the red-banner from Hart.

"We're both destined for great things, Logan." Hart said. "Sail the seas and experience the world for yourself."

* * *

We now return to the present. Karenna has heard it and now is amazed that the bandanna he had on his arm, was Red-Banner's red-banner. The countless things it would have seen. Today many people recognize Hart as one of the four emperors of the New World.

"So…" Karenna said. "…you're saying that Red-Bannered Hart gave you his red-banner that covered his eye."

"Yep." Logan answered. "And after that, they told me he went for the Grand Line in search of the One Piece."

"And to think he's an emperor now." She said continuing the conversation.

"HE'S AN EMPEROR?" Logan said astonished by that news. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Well since about 2 or 3 years ago." Karenna said. "How could you not be caught up with the world news?"

"Cause's I don't like reading." He said with a frowned face.

"WELL YOU SHOULD." Karenna screamed at him.

"You know…" he started. "I should go for the Grand Line as well and head North."

"Not with that thing you call a ship." She said. "You should head for the next Island, more to the south, Muntany Island."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…" she said. "They have a town right in the bay with great shipwrights. They can get you a real ship."

"Well, now that you said it." Logan said. "I guess I'm going for Muntany Island."

"Here." She said while handing him a note. "That's the name of the town where you can find a nice shipwright."

"Peix town, huh." Logan said.

Karenna started to leave the conversation and off to sit down to order a drink herself before it all ran out. As she walked past him he stopped her with his right hand to her chest. He looked at her and made a grin.

"Join my crew." He said.

"ABSOULETELY NO!" she said while hitting him over the head. "You might be different, but I still hate pirates."

"Oh well…" he said while rubbing his head. "…It's Ok."

She kept going for a table that was empty. She wanted to be alone, with her father on her mind. Logan looked at Jack. He was covered in women. He had two around his right hand and three around his left.

"Hey Jack." Logan said.

"Yeah?" Jack looked back at him while interrupting his story.

"We're heading in the morning towards Peix town in Muntany Island." Logan said. "Try to get some sleep."

"Aye, captain." Jack said.

He drank his mug dry and left it at the bar. He got up and started to walk towards the door. As he walked by a villager, he stood up and grabbed Logan by the shoulder.

"Why u leavin so early?" he said drunkenly.

"Because I can't stay here for longer." Logan responded.

"Alright then, have safe trip Bob." He said as soon as he fainted.

Logan kept walking until he reached outside. He stopped just outside and took a dreep breath. A long journey awaited him towards the Grand Line. Rivalries will rise and friends will be made but his crew isn't ready yet, it's only two people. He knows he needs a bigger crew and he will have it. Logan walked back towards the docks and back to The Little Star, where he fell into his bed and slept like a log. Goodbye Mineral Island; next stop the great Mountain Island of Muntany.


	10. Sailing towards Muntany Island

The morning sun rose on the horizon and lighted the sea from a dark blue to a light blue. The water was clear enough to see some fishes close to the surface. Logan woke up from his sleep and realized Jack was still not there and that he must have overstayed his welcome. He got up from bed, still drowsy, and dressed himself. His shirt was open revealing his chest with a few chest hairs. He went outside, onto the deck of the boat and jumped out to the port. Logan decided that it was time to go and needed to go get Jack.

He searched for him inside the village until he noticed him in front of a building.

"Thank you for the wonderful stay ladies." He said.

"No, thank you." One of the girls said. "Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Of course I can…" Jack said with heart shaped eyes before he was interrupted by Logan.

"Sorry ladies…" Logan interrupted. "…We have to go back to the sea."

Jack looked at Logan, grabbed him and pulled him along with himself closer to whisper.

"C'mon Logan." He whispered. "They're two, I can share."

"We don't have time." Logan whispered. "Besides, I want to leave to Muntany to get a real Pirate Ship."

"Fine…" Jack whispered. "Aye, Aye, Captain."

Jack and Logan turned to the ladies once more, eagerly awaiting a positive response.

"I'm sorry my lovely ladies." Jack said. "We have to leave for adventure."

"Aww, but why?" the both said.

"Because we're pirates, and can't stay tied down to land." Jack said. "But worry not, I may return to dazzle you once more."

They both left with both girls weaving them goodbye before they returned inside. Both men walked towards the nearby port and settled into their boat to plan the journey towards Muntany Island.

"It's going to be at least 8 days to get there." Logan said.

"But what if we go directly towards it and land on the port?" Jack said. "They don't know we're pirates yet, right?

"You got a point…" Logan said to his mate. "Let's head straight for it, it should be less than 6 days."

"Providing we can navigate correctly." Jack said. "But I managed to snatch some navigating books the ladies had."

"Nice job, Jack." Logan said.

The anchored out of the port, tied the ropes from it, and sailed off to the sea. The sailed calmly along a few currents before they raised the sail. Logan was resting on the side of the boat, lied down on an arch that formed in the design, and Jack was sitting on the other side, tuning his viola to pass the time. They had enough food to get them there and enough drinks to die of alcoholic poisoning if they binge drink it all. They left with 40 million beries, more than enough to buy an excellent pirate ship. They sailed calmly along the horizon of the sea as Karenna stared them out, sitting on the port.

"I still can't believe that they're pirates." She said while looking at one of the beries of her share. "There's just no way they are."


	11. Peix Town

A few days passed and both were still at sea sailing and trying to make it to their destination. Logan was with a compass trying to navigate the small boat across the sea towards the island while Jack was tuning a guitar that he brought. Logan saw something on the Horizon. It was a huge dark object that seemed to reach the clouds. Logan grabbed a pair of binoculars and saw through them.

"Island ahead!" Logan said. "It's Muntany Island."

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

Logan handed the binoculars to Jack. He saw through them a great mountain.

"Oh." Jack said. "The big mountain."

Both now tried to lead the boat directly towards the Island. They reached the bay of the Island where Karenna said Peix Town was. As they sailed through the bay the waves became calmer. They reached the port where they tied their boat and lowered their anchor. They got off and started walking towards town.

Peix Town is a notable town in South blue because It houses some of the best merchandise and ingredients of the whole ocean. Many celebrities and chefs can be seen inside shops, shopping for ingredients and other merchandise. It is a renowned town as well for its rich waters that house many fish species and its mountain that houses many animals allowing cooking from almost any style of cooking. Its buildings are made of grey stone with some colors added for decorations. Its doors were made of wood and its windows from glass. They were flat roof buildings.

Logan and Jack kept walking towards town before they were stopped by a marine. He was about as high as Logan was. He covered his eyes with the shadow of his cap that read "MARINES".

"Are you pirates or travelers?" the marine asked.

"Well we're pi…" Logan said before his mouth was covered by Jack.

"What he meant to say is that we're travelers." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, move along." The marine said before walking off.

"That was close." Jack said starring out the marine.

"We're not travelers Jack, we're pirates." Logan said to him with an angry tone.

"I know…" Jack said. "…but when I guy with a gun asks you whether you're a friend or a foe, you say friend."

Logan shrugged it off. They kept walking towards a plaza in the middle of town. It was a big plaza with a great fountain in the middle of it. Close to the fountain there were wooden benches along with some plants on ceramic pots. It was a place of culture and relaxing with friends. Logan looked around for anybody to tell him where the shipwrights were. He found somebody.

"Hey, excuse me…" Logan screamed at a man.

"Can I help you?" the man said.

"Do you know where I can find the shipwrights?" Logan said.

"Yes…" the man said. "They're at the left end of the bay, in Peix Shipyard."

"Oh, thanks." He said as he waived off the man.

"So the shipwrights are at the left end of the bay." Logan said to Jack.

"Really?" Jack said. "Dammit we were there a few moments ago."

"Alright let's go back." Logan said as he started walking.

"Say…" Jack said as he grabbed Logan from leaving. "Why don't you go there and get a ship with the money, and I'll stay here?"

"What the hell are you gonna do here?" Logan asked with a confused face.

"Just…" He said as he starred at some girls close to the fountains. "…things."

"Alright then." Logan said as he walked away. Jack the proceeded to go for the girls and talk with them.

Logan exited and was now at the bay, the very start. He looked around and thought: 'Okay is it left looking at the town, or right looking at the sea.' 'I'll go either way'. He walked towards a random direction hoping it was the right one. He walked with his hands behind his head while starring at the sky.

"I wonder if I'm going to get a shipwright to join our crew." He said. He smiled at the thought of it. "It would be awesome."

He kept walking along the bay and noticed that there were a lot of marines in town. He forgot his worries and kept walking towards the same direction. 'A new ship and maybe a new crew member, this day is turning out pretty good.'

After some time walking he reached a shipyard that to be overflowing with people working. He decided to go inside and ask for some help.

"HEEEEY!" he screamed around for anyone to here. "IS THERE SOMEBODY WHO COULD HELP ME HERE?"

Two young boys that were atop piles of lumber starred at him while he walked. They knew he was a pirate and was looking for a pirate ship. They would offer help, but there was a penalty for helping pirates: 10 year imprisonment in the mountain jail on the island, fierce jail where you would fight for your lives every day.

"Should we help him?" one asked the other. "He doesn't look like that much of a pirate."

"We shouldn't…" the other one said. "but you're right, he doesn't look like much of a pirate."

Meanwhile back at the plaza.

"No, ladies, wait." Jack screamed at the women as the walked away from him. "It's true, please believe me."

Jack bit, yet again, the dust. He picked himself up.

"Huh, I guess I should get some food then." Jack said trying to cheer himself up.

He walked towards a nearby restaurant and ate there quickly. He decided it was time for a drink and went to the bar next door. The bar was filled with all kinds of people ranging from bandits, to raiders, to even pirates. He kept walking towards the bar and asked the bartender for some sake. As he drank pirates stood up from their seats and walked towards him, drunk and stumbling on every table. They reached Jack and one put his arm around Jack.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" One said

"Aren't you a little drunk to be talking?" Jack responded

"Me drunk, who's drunk?" he responded back.

"Tell you what…" another pirate began. "Why don't you pay for our drinks and we don't cut you up."

The pirate pulled out a big knife and stuck it on the table. Jack finished his sake, got up and paid for his drink. The pirates were baffled that their little technique didn't work like it always does. They got angry and ordered some of their buddies to grab him by the arms. Jack was now grabbed and facing the pirate unarmed, but he didn't fight back.

The pirates took turns beating and punching his stomach, kicking his legs, and smacking his body. Jack let out a kick to the next one that tried to reach for him and escaped the clutch. He began walking outside again, not even feeling pain. The pirates were confused again.

"HEY JACKASS, come back anytime you want a beating." They all said as he walked away. Jack didn't respond. He left the bar with little bruises on his chest and thighs. He didn't care he was beat up; at least his face is still intact.

"Assholes were lucky…" he said to himself as he walked back to the bay. "…I could've kicked his ass, but he wasn't worth it."

He kept walking towards the bay to see if he could find the shipyard on one end. He chose a random side because he was struck with the same dilemma but went the other way Logan did. He kept walking with his hands inside his pockets and still thinking of that night he had with those girls.


	12. Enter The Cavo Brothers

Logan continued walking around the shipyard looking for help, and maybe another crewmate. The two young boys continued to stare at him until they nodded and decided to approach him. They jumped off and landed directly in front of Logan. He stopped and looked at them confused while they're still on the ground.

"I heard you're looking for a ship." One of them said. "I'm Cavo N. Byronn."

"And I'm Cavo S. Anders." The other one said.

"We're the CAVO BROTHERS!" they both said.

"Oh, I'm Logan." Logan said with a confused face. "You guys are shipwrights?"

"Well not necessarily, see we we're raised shipwrights…" Byronn said. Logan ignored them and kept walking looking for help. "…Hey, listen to me!"

He stopped and looked at them. "Listen guys, I really don't have time to be chatting around with you two, I need a ship."

"Well, we can help you." Anders said. "We know everyone here, we can get you a good shipwright."

"Oh, really?" Logan said with a surprised face.

Byronn and Anders were about the same height, around 5'9". Byronn had medium dirty blonde hair that was restrain with a blue floral bandana, which allowed him to show his face. He had a black unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. He had jeans that were folded to reach up to the middle of his shin and brown boots. Anders had black dreads for hair that were also restrained with a green bandana. The dreads reached up to his upper back. He had a green t-shirt with a picture in red and yellow on it. He wore light brown cargo shorts that reached below his knee as Logan's did with black sandals on his feet.

"You're a pirate aren't you?" Anders asked Logan.

"Yep…" Logan said. "…that reminds me, why do the marines asked those questions to visitors?"

"They don't." Byronn said. "They only ask that to people who are suspected pirates."

"That makes total sense." Logan said while brushing his scruff with his hand.

"Listen, as long as you don't do anything stupid…" Anders began saying.

"HEEEEEEYY, I NEED A SHIP FOR MY CREW!" Logan shouted.

Byronn and Anders face-palmed themselves out of his ignorance. People looked at him and then continued to work as if he didn't exist. They were aware he was a pirate now and if they help them they get penalized themselves. Logan looked around and saw that no one responded to his shouts. The shipwrights would continue to build their ships and customers continued to browse around in the shipyard for finished ships or good shipwrights hiring themselves out for work.

Marines suddenly appeared on the main entrance sealing it and with them came along a tall man, standing over 7 feet tall and he was noticeably taller than any other marine there. He looked around to spot the pirate that shouted earlier until his vision stopped at Logan and the Cavo brothers. Logan still looking around for a shipwright willing to take him on while the Cavo brothers shacked in fear that a Marine Captain was staring at them with intensity and hatred. Logan noticed the marine and he stare back as if to challenge his authority.

"You're a pirate aren't you?" the marine captain said.

"What's it to you?" Logan answered.

"I'm Marine Captain Prabhakara." The Marine captain said. "You're under arrest for being a pirate."

"Under arrest huh." Logan said. He drew his flintlocks into both his hands and cocked them. "You know I won't go down easy."

They both starred at each other with intensity trying to intimidate one another. The marine captain had his captain's jacket worn on like a cape, with the word "Justice" on its back. Below his cape he wore the usual marine uniform but with the shirt opened, revealing a heart shaped tattoo on the middle of his chest. His hair was starting to grey and he wore a clean cut goatee that was no hairier than his eyebrows."

"Logan, that is Marine Captain Prabhakara, he is a really strong guy." Anders said with worry. "I heard that when he came here over 4 years ago he completely got rid of every pirate that was hanging around the town, including those with bounties."

"He was sent in from HQ to protect the island from pirates." Byronn said to him with worry as well. "I heard he defeated over 100 pirates in under 10 minutes."

"That doesn't worry me." He said. "What worries me is what kind of food you get in jail."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY OUT OF QUESTION!" they both said to him.

"So are you going to fight, pirate?" Prabhakara said to Logan.

"Yeah I'll fight you Prabha… Praka… Prana…" Logan said trying to pronounce his name. "…Praba-guy."

"My name is Prabhakara." He shouted to Logan angrily.

"Who cares you're still going down." Logan said.

Two marines carried a saber to their captain, which he unsheathed and prepared to fight with it. it was a massive saber that was over 4 feet long and it seemed to weigh a great deal. Logan readied his flintlocks pointing at the marine captain. He shot, but the marine captain blocked them with his saber. Logan was impressed and even amazed that he had such skill with a sword. Both Cavo brothers stepped out of the fight immediately but were grabbed by the marines circling them.

Logan continued to fire at the marine captain but he evaded each shot, no matter how close it was to hitting him. Logan decided that he was just too quick for pistols only, put one flintlock pistol and unsheathed his saber and grabbed it with his right hand. Logan was equipped with one of his flintlocks one his left hand and his saber on his right hand. Prabhakara drew grabbed another saber just as the one he had.

"**One-Sword Style…**" Logan began while holding his sword pointed at Prabhakara. "**...Cross Cutter.**"

Logan directed his saber, while pointing at the captain, and formed a cross like slash. Prabhakara was hit and his chest now had a cross-liked cut. The marine captain withheld the pain and attacked himself. He didn't use sword style moves, he simply used slashes with his brute strength. Each slash was deadlier and closer to Logan's face than the last one. One Slash completely scratched his upper chest. It was a small scratch so he didn't bleed like Prabhakara. Logan attacked him as well hoping that one of his slashes cuts him as his Cross Cutter did.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bay, Jack has reach the end of it only to find out that it was the wrong direction, he sighed and face-palmed himself on his stupidity. He turned around to start walking the other direction only to find out that he was being approached by the pirates that were on the bar. They had swords and guns this time and Jack, naturally, started shacking a little. He sucked it up and decided that this time there was no mercy.

"Well, well, look who we have here." One pirate said to the others. "It's Jackass from the…" Jack punched his face to one direction. The pirate was knocked out.

"How's next?" Jack said with great courage as it slowly faded.


	13. Cornered

Jack prepared to fight or run, which ever came to mind when they charge at him. He had a serious look on his face, which looked like he could take anyone of them out. The pirates looked at him and took their weapons out. Some of them had swords, others pistols and rifles, and a few took out brass knuckles. Jack now started to notice how they looked, and it seemed they looked like marines. They had the regular uniform that all soldiers wore. He was astonished.

"You're dead now kid!" one of them said as he drunkenly ran towards Jack, trying to punch him.

"FUCK IT'S THE MARINES!" Jack said.

"Yeah dat's rit!" another said. "Ur going to yail."

"Fuck this…" Jack said while he started to run. "…I'm leaving while a can."

Jack ran towards the center of the bay, away from those drunken marines or pirates, whatever they were. He looked back to see that those guys were chasing him, some of them even falling off to the water and sobering up. They wanted to fight him no matter what it took, even if they had to lose their buzz.

On the other side of the bay Logan was still fighting Marine Captain Prabhakara. Logan kept attacking with his sword and then using his flintlock but the captain kept blocking with his sword. It was impressive that he could still block his attacks. Prabhakara counter attacked and slashed as fast as he could. Logan kept thinking of those tactics; block then attack like a blind animal. "Marine Captains are smarter than that, maybe even stronger than this, something's messed up here." He thought.

The Cavo brothers were also defending themselves against the captain's subordinates. Byronn used a katana that had a green hilt while Anders used a makeshift riffle that fired BB pellets. The makeshift riffle was a simple trigger mechanism that fired and re-cocked every time the trigger is pulled. The swiftly defended themselves using back-to-back tactics as well as splitting-up tactics. The marines were confused mostly by the splitting tactics. Byronn blocked and slashed while Anders covered him and shot BB pellets into the marines head and chest. Logan saw they were good enough to make his crew.

Prabhakara missed a slash drastically, and it stuck to the ground. Logan saw an opportunity and kicked upwards sending his jaw closing and his tongue bitten.

"**Leg Uppercut**." Logan said. He knocked that marine to the entrance of the shipyard. Logan smiled and looked at marine officers. They felt threatened by him. He was strong enough to beat their captain. The marines retreated to their captain for aid.

"CAPTAIN!" one screamed.

"Are you alright?!" another one asked.

The Cavo brothers could finally catch their breath and have a small rest. They reunited with Logan.

"Wow…" Anders said. "Are you really that strong?"

"I can't believe…" Byronn said. "You took him out."

Prabhakara stood up and dashed to the pirate. He grabbed him by the neck and took him closer to his face. Logan was trying to set himself free as he struggled.

"This is my turf…" the marine captain said. "…get your own."

He threw Logan away and sent him flying out of the shipyard he flew to the center of the bay. The Marine Captain picked the brothers as well and threw them with Logan as they all screamed in misery and the future pain.

Jack was still running away, looking back to make sure no one would catch him and stop him. He was suddenly hit by three flying forces and stumbled down to the floor. After rubbing his head in pain he looked to see it was Logan and two other guys he didn't recognize.

"LOGAN WHAT THE…" Jack said as Logan woke. The brothers woke up as well rubbing their heads. "…who are you guys?"

"Well…I'm Byronn." Byronn said introducing himself.

"And I'm Anders." Anders said as well.

"Guys this is Jack…" Logan said waking up. "…he is part of my crew."

"Yeah, anyway…" Jack said. "We have our hands full now."

"I know that Jack." Logan said while looking at the direction he came from.

"The marines are after…" Jack said.

"No, there not…" Logan said. "There not marines, there something else, they just disguised themselves."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Pirates!"

"Maybe." Logan answered.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR MAYBES." The remaining three screamed at them.

A wanted poster flew by them. Jack grabbed the poster to take a look at it. it read: "Wanted, Dead or Alive, Animal Prabhakara for the crimes of piracy, theft, and mass-murder, 17,000,000 beris." It was the marine captain going after Logan.

"Hey guys check this out." Jack said while he handed it over to Logan.

"That's… That's… That's…" the brothers began.

"Hey it's Praba-guy." Logan said with a smile. "I knew he wasn't a marine."

"You mean…" Jack started saying. "There not…"

"Yep, I guess he wasn't a marine after all." Logan said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" the brothers screamed at him. "HE HAS A SEVENTEEN MILLION BERI BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD."

Logan stuck his pinkie into his nose and nodded at them. The marines surrounded the pirates and waited for their captain to arrive. Prabhakara shortly arrived panting and trying to catch his breath. He tried to carry the two huge sabers while running. He regained his breath shortly and entered the circle in between the marines. He looked at the poster on the ground and knew they read his wanted poster.

"So now you know kid." He said to Logan directly. "I guess it's time to take you out before anyone finds out."

Everyone was scared and ready to die, already saying their prayers, but Logan stood out and eyed the pirate captain showing no fear. The captain was impressed that surrounded and with little hope of surviving he stood out and confronted his foe face to face. He grabbed his saber, unsheathed it, and pointed it at the captain. The captain grabbed his sabers and readied them.

"So…" Logan said. "…are we fighting… or what?"

The captain grunted at him and raised his sabers to the air to initiate the fight against them. Captain vs. Captain faced off for bragging rights and maybe a new territory.


	14. All Out Brawl

Prabhakara rushed Logan slashing with his sabers like a madman. He had no other tactic than to go in and slash and stab as much as he could. Logan jumped and skipped him over as he grabbed his saber. He started to unsheathe his saber. Prabhakara noticed and stopped to face the stopped man.

"How did you…?" Prabhakara said with a confused face.

"**One-Sword Style.**" Logan began. "**Riffle Cut!**" He unsheathed his sword and cut the pirate and appeared on the other side. As he unsheathed his sword it made a klink sound and the pirate was cut on his back.

A huge cut covered the pirate's back that bleed slowly. The captain was holding his urge to scream in pain but he soon turned that pain into rage. He got furious and attacked Logan once more. He dodged as quickly as he could but was cut across the chest and his forearms. It bled slowly and was not entirely dangerous. Both men were cut and bleeding.

"This is the end, asshole." Prabhakara said to Logan while breathing heavily.

"Not a chance." Logan said the same way.

Meanwhile Jack and the others were fighting off the pirate-marines. Jack kicked, punched, and cut his enemies down, as Byronn slashed them and Anders shoots them. Byronn positioned his katana in a diagonal form and executed a One-Sword style move.

"**One-Sword Style…**" he began, still holding his katana in the same position. "**Pierce of Z!**" His Katana delivered slashes that resembled the letter "z". three opponents fell with "z" marks on their chests and backs.

"**Special Pellet…**" Anders said as he pointed at the other remaining. "**Bomber!**" As the pellets contacted the enemies they exploded; Pellets that exploded on contact. Logan took a small pause off of his fight to watch the pellets explode and blow the enemies away. He was even more amazed, with stars on his eyes.

Back to the fight against Prabhakara, Logan and the captain were fighting. Prabhakara ditched his sabers that noticed were not doing so well as he thought, usually they work so well killing people and other pirates. He dropped his sabers and went off into the town to fetch something else. Logan noticed him running off and chased after him.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Logan yelled at the running pirate. "We're not done yet!"

They ran through street corners while people got out of the way. The people were frightened that their officials are being chased away by pirates and soon started running away into their homes. Logan noticed them but kept running. He decided to follow him through the roofs and jumped around until he reached a roof. He kept running and jumping through gaps following him. He reached a fort like structure and Prabhakara entered inside for a minute or so. Logan patiently awaited his foe outside, thinking on how to attack him.

He abruptly came out of the building with giant pistol-looking things in both hands. His strength allowed him to carry two cannons and used them like mere pistols. His face was red and sweaty and his veins seemed to pop out of his skins. He was using an enormous amount of strength lifting the two cannons, although they were smaller than ordinary cannons. He held them by a piece of wood below the cannons that seemed to have a trigger mechanism.

"Now you're getting it!" the pirate said furiously. "These are my special cannon guns."

"I see…" Logan said while looking at him, sitting on the ledge of a nearby building. "…I thought they were just cannons."

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY." He replied frustrated.

"Fine, Praba-guy." Logan said to him. He jumped out of the ledge and landed on the ground for another fight.

Meanwhile back at the bay the Cavo brothers and Jack were fending off the marine-pirates in an effort to escape from there. Anders and Jack were back to back shooting the enemies coming at them, holding their own, while Byronn continued with his one-sword style attacks.

"**Pierce of Z.**" "**50-Pound Cannon.**" "**Doberman Counter.**" He said continually while fending off the pirates.

They all were amongst each other now, back-to-back-to-back, putting down enemies. Then they noticed.

"Where's Logan?" Jack said.

"How the hell should we know?" the brothers said simultaneously.

Suddenly a pirate approached the trio in their position and broke them out of formation. They were scattered and on the ground picking up their weapons. They noticed a man standing above them, with a marine uniform as the others; no doubt that was one of them. He was, although, quite different from the others as he didn't use weapons.

"It's Isidro!" one of the pirates shouted with excitement. Isidro was a normal sized man with a long blond beard tied in a knot on the middle and a bald head. His eyebrows were bushy and his mouth was barely visible. He wore no shirt to show off his ripped muscles and deep scars on his chests. He wore only marine blue pants along with the same boots. He did not carry any weapons as he was most skilled in the arts of hand-to-hand combat. The man stood over them and starred at them with his deep eyes.

"Are you going to get up or what?" Isidro implied at them.

"Huh, three on one…" Jack said as he got up. "…this is gonna be easy!"

Isidro cracked is knuckles loudly and punched a nearby building. The wall was damaged heavily.

"I might have thought ahead." Jack said as he trembled a bit.

Meanwhile Logan was still fighting off Prabhakara in the middle of town against his hand-cannons. Prabhakara shot at him, launching cannonball after cannonball at him. Destroying buildings even. Logan dodged as fast as he could before he was caught by an explosion and thrown directly ahead towards the pirate with the cannons. He was on the ground, his saber and his flintlocks were separated from him and were scattered around the area. There was no way of getting them back without dodging his cannonball shots. He decided it was time to fight like a man, with his fists. Prabhakara had his cannon gun pointed at him.

"Any last words?" he said very confidently.

"Just one…" he said as he closed his fist. "…**Uppercut.**"

He punched Prabhakara under his jaw and sent him falling to the ground. Prabhakara got angry and attacked Logan as soon as he got up. Logan attacked as well. He jumped and gave a strong kick with both his feet. "**Brave Bird Jump Kick!**" The pirate was knocked out on the floor again.

He was on the floor once more and knowing that he would only fall again. Started shooting from the ground. Logan noticed and ran for his weapons. As he ran towards them, just inches away, Prabhakara fires a shot at him. Logan kept running, grabbed both his flintlocks and fired at the cannonball. Prabhakara, thinking he has won, got up and stared at the blaze that was created. Out of the blaze Logan appeared and gave him another kick to the belly. He now had all his weapons back. He pointed both flintlocks at the pirate captain as he stared at him. He shot his through his shoulder and chest. The pirate fell to the ground half-dead and unconscious.


	15. Isidro's Strength

Back at the bay the Cavo brothers, Byronn and Anders, along with Jack were fending off the marine-pirates until they were interrupted by Isidro, an incredibly strong man belonging to the same pirates. They now try to defeat this huge man three-to-one.

The Cavo brothers have now got up and recovered their weapons and prepared for a fight. Isidro only flexed his muscles as his crew looked at him with great admiration and jealousy.

"Yes…" Isidro said while flexing his muscles. "…you wish you could have this, no?"

"Fuck off, Steroids." Jack said. "Dou you wanna fight, or are you just going to stand there, thinking your sexy."

"Think…" Isidro said still flexing. "…I don't think, I know."

"Please, you would not know the first thing about sexy." Jack said ripping his shirt off to show his womanizing body.

They both flexed and posed in an effort to beat themselves in a self-made contest. The two brothers got upset.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" the both yelled at them.

"You're just jealous." The flexing men both pouted.

"JUST GET SERIOUS!" the both yelled back.

They both were separated themselves and readied for a fight. Jack used a sword and the brothers used their usual weapons, the katana and the riffle. Isidro charged at them with all his speed and hit them all three at the same time sending them flying to a nearby building. They all crashed and fell to the ground before they realized it Isidro charged again and broke them through the building all the way to the other side. They all groaned in pain but got up refusing to give up.

"Well take this!" Anders said. "**Special Pellet White Smoke!**" the pellet let out a white smoke that filled the whole area, no one could see, even Byronn and Jack. Anders protected his eyes with googles he had tied to his neck and slowly preyed on the unwary Isidro, still confused and blind from the smoke. Anders slowly walked up and around him until he was behind him.

"**Special Pellet…**" he said silently. "**SHARDS!**" he now screamed at him. He let out a pellet that exploded and flew shards towards the same direction. Isidro's back was covered in them. He now was covered in scars all around his back. He started getting angrier until he was completely furious.

"MY PERFECT BAAAAACK!" he said with sorrow.

"Really that's what you're worried about." Anders dissed.

"Now…" Isidro started. "…YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

He blindly started kicking and punching to the air as if he wanted an enemy to beat out his anger. He punched something while trying to fight. He smiled as if to think he won. Something lighted in the smoke and cleared it all away. Jack stood there with his cheek starting to swell. His eyes were fired up. He was now fired up and stronger. Filled with anger he stared at Isidro.

"I have but one rule…" Jack said as he clenched his fists and readied a punch. "…NEVER TOUCH THE FACE!" as he finished he blew Isidro to the ground, enough the crack it and make a hole.

The blow itself completely knocked out Isidro and made him unconscious. The pirates were amazed that they took him out so easily. Jack, still in anger, looked at the other pirates as if to murder them. They all ran from him in a riot. Jack chased after them still with anger as if it were they that hit his face. The two brothers were impressed.

"These guys are crazy." Byronn said.

"Crazy good." Anders added.

"And to think they're pirates…" Byronn said. "…and neither of them have bounties."

"I know right." Anders said.

"We should ask them." Byronn implied.

Logan arrived shortly to see the battle scene. He was impressed that they all did this. He saw Jack chasing the pirates and the Cavos standing over Isidro. He grinned at them all.

"Hey, you guys did this?" Logan asked the brothers.

"Yeah, we did." They both stated. "And a little bit of him as well."

"Well that's expected." Logan said.

"Logan…" Anders screamed at him. He acknowledged them and waited to hear.

"Can we join your crew?!" Bryonn screamed at him.

Logan jumped down from the building and approached them. He was on his way to recruiting two more members. Suddenly Prabhakara appeared and Isidro awoke. Logan looked back and ignored them to face his foes. Jack was still preoccupied and the brothers were too worn out. Logan prepared for a final fight against them both.


	16. Final Battle and off to Halbania

Logan unsheathed his sword and took out on of his flintlocks while the Cavo brothers step back and let the pro handle this. Prabhakara threw away his weapons and Isidro got up and stood in front of his captain. Isidro saw his captain drenched in blood from head to toes while he only had a bit of bleeding on his face and head.

"Captain…" Isidro said in shock. "…you're…"

"Shut up and let's kill this asshole." Prabhakara said interrupting him.

Logan grinned and looked around for his comrade.

"Hey, Jack, are you done there?" Logan asked around.

"YEAH I'M DONE…" Jack said. "…AND I'M STILL FIRED-UP!"

"Good to know buddy." Logan said. "You get that guy that hit your face…and I'll get the captain."

"AAAAALLLRIIIIIGHT!" Jack screamed.

Prabhakara cracked his fists and charged Logan with incredible speed. Logan was astonished and took the heavy blow to the head. He crashed against a wall and fell to the ground. Logan now noticed that his head was starting to bleed from the heavy blow. His saber and flintlocks all flew in different directions and we're too far away. The Cavo brothers saw that they still had some resistance left in them. Logan cracked his knuckles in the same way and started running towards the recovering Prabhakara. Prabhakara braced himself and blocked the incoming fist that came from Logan.

Meanwhile Jack was fighting Isidro. Fist after fist, Isidro blocked them all. Jack threw one fist and Isidro caught it, he threw another fist and it was caught again. Isidro now wanted to taunt Jack.

"How's that face doin'?" Isidro said with a smile on his face. "It looks like your nose tilted a little to the left."

"WHAAAAT?" Jack said with anger. He tried to break Isidro's hold but he couldn't budge it.

"After I'm done with you…" Isidro said as he smiled even wider revealing his shining teeth. "…you'll just be a talentless, low-life, gross idiot."

Jack got even angrier and broke his hold with amazing hidden strength. Isidro was stunned by the action, his strength broken, and Jack's fist heading straight for his stomach. Jack threw a punch that knocked him to the sky. Isidro flew back down, on the verge of unconsciousness, and Jack threw and incredible punch towards his face. Teeth flew by as Isidro was launched towards the center of town until he reached the fort in the middle. A wall broke with Isidro inside of it revealing as well a few tied up people. Those were the missing marines from over a few years.

Meanwhile Logan was still fighting Prabhakara, fist against fist once more. They dodged and punched the air as well kicks were seen there. It seems that they were a perfect matchup, a tie that could not be settled until Logan kicked him directly in the stomach. The captain kneeled down before him and Logan ran back for a few moments.

"Hmp, now you're the one running away." Prabhakara screamed.

Logan started returning gathering up speed and momentum. As he came closer he prepared for the final blow. "**Stone-edge…**" Logan started. "**…Punt Kick!**" Logan knocked Prabhakara and flew him to the other side of the bay, where he crashed into the shipyard's entrance. Prabhakara was bleeding faster than ever. It seems all has ended here, Isidro, Animal Prabhakara, and their underlings were all out. Jack and Logan did it again and knocked more assholes into their place.

The Cavo brothers retreated from their hideout to congratulate Logan, who was near them at the time.

"Nice job Logan!" Byronn exclaimed with a big smile.

"Yeah you really took them out." Anders added.

Logan grinned at them and fell to the floor backwards. The Cavo brothers were worried and screamed for help. Snoring was heard in-between the screams as Jack approached them. The two brothers looked down and were surprised.

"HE'S SLEEPING!?" they said astonished.

"Yeah, he tends to do that after a pretty good fight." Jack said as he approached them.

They both were taken to a hospital to patch up and seal those wounds. A few days later Logan wakes up to find a guy over him inspecting him. The doctor noticed him getting up.

"Ah, you're finally awake." The doctor said. "You were out a few days you know, that must have been one deep sleep."

"Where am I?" Logan said as he sat up and patted his head.

"In my house for intentional caring." The doctor answered. "I'm Doctor Goron."

"Where's Jack?" Logan said.

"He's right here." Jack responded from outside the room. "Glad you're finally awake."

"Yeah that was one hell of a fight." Logan said with a grin. "Say… What happened to Praba-guy?"

"He's in jail for abduction and piracy…" Goron responded. "…the marines are handling him as we speak."

"Yeah, it turns out he kidnapped the actual people who came here to protect the island." Jack said.

"Huh, I see…" Logan said. "…so what's for breakfast?"

The Cavo brothers know entered the room. They were all covered in bandages stained a little by the blood as well as Jack. Logan had a few bandages on his knuckles and on his head covering the wound.

"Logan you're up." The both said.

"W…We… We need your help Logan…" they both started.

"Now, now, boys, now is not the time for this." Goron said trying to quite them.

"We need you to help us save our gran-dad." They both said almost to tears.

Logan listened while he was sitting on the bed. Jack leaned against a wall listening as well. The Cavo brothers now kneeled and bowed their heads almost in tears. Awaiting a response Logan scratched his beard to make a decision.

"Uhm, sure, why not?" Logan replied.

"Really?" they both questioned.

"Yeah…" Logan said. "…we're friends, aren't we?"

They both went into small tears. They raised themselves from the ground and stood in front of Logan. They we're happy that he would come to accept them although they still needed a response from the question before it was interrupted.

"Besides…" Logan said as he stood from the bed while Goron worried for his health. "…you guys are part of my crew now, aren't ya?"

They brothers let out tears of joy. Jack started exiting the room as well as Logan. "Wait before you leave…" Goron interrupted. "…please take this to keep yourself alive." Logan grabbed the box and kept going. The brothers now followed them outside.

As they walked through the bay they were being saluted and praised by some people. Logan didn't like it that much; he was a pirate not a hero. Jack admired the beautiful ladies that were around waiving at him.

"So where is this place that we have to go?" Logan asked the brothers.

"Halbania, the island of valleys…" Byronn said. "…that's where he was sent to after the boat was raided."

"Yeah, it's been over a year since he was kidnapped…" Anders said. "…and we need him back."

"So what would be in it for us?" Jack said with his hands in his pocket. "We're not some kind of superheroes or anything."

"Our gran-dad is an excellent shipwright that retired a few years ago." Byronn began. "He built ships for the most important people in the whole South Blue, the ship that the Altaris use, he built it."

"And that's a pretty sturdy ship." Logan added. "Right let's go get that ship."

"DON'T YOU MEAN OUR GRAN-DAD?!" The Cavos screamed at him.

"Yeah that." Logan said correcting himself.

They continued walking towards The Little Star until the noticed a pack of marines blocking their way. They stepped aside and saluted them. On the other end there was a man with the same coat that Prabhakara wore. It was the real captain of the marines stationed here.

"So you're a pirate, huh?" the captain asked them.

"Yeah we are." Logan said nicely.

"Normally I would arrest you scum…" the captain said to them. "…or kill you on sight. But…"

"But…" Logan insisted.

"But you did save us and this whole town from that Animal…" the captain added. "…and so we salute you." He saluted at Logan and stepped aside to allow him to pass on. Logan grinned and put his hands on the back of his head as he kept walking. Marines saluting pirates, it is madness.

They continued walking until they reach their port. The brothers were astonished that such a small boat has been carrying them all the way here.

"This is your boat?" Anders said with his mouth wide open.

"Yep now get on." Jack said to them both. They both stepped inside and sighed at how much they truly need a ship.

"Alright…" Logan screamed at the ocean. "…next stop, Halbania!"


	17. The Dark Orphanage

The sun slowly started to descend and made way for the night sky. The stars were clearly seen that night and there were a few recognizable ones. They could not navigate at night and they were close enough to the Muntany Island shore that the anchor could reach the bottom. Inside the one room the boat housed the whole crew was gathered there eating a small dinner.

"So Byronn is the navigator…" Logan said in-between chews. "…and Anders is what again?"

"I'm a sniper!" Anders said to him with a mouth full of food.

"Are you sure we have to anchor here tonight, Byronn?" Logan asked as he took another bite. "I mean can we keep sailing?"

"We can't unless some of us stay up all night." Byronn answered. "And I really need some sleep."

Jack finished his food as they conversed and he stepped outside to breathe in some fresh air and look at the stars. When they finished they all joined him.

"So Jack, who is it you got to be friends?" Anders said. "I mean it wasn't pure coincidence, was it?"

"It was something like that…" Jack said. "But I don't want to bore you all."

"We're out at sea, with nothing to do…" Anders said. "…boredom is what's happening right now."

"Fine I tell ya." He answered as he looked up to the stars to try and remember. Everyone was around even Logan, lying on the side of the boat almost to sleep. "Really it all started when I got out of that orphanage…"

We now go back twelve years ago in an dirty, prison-like orphanage. The orphanage itself was painted grey and had a few bright colors around some walls resembling child-friendly things like a happy sun and recognized children's heroes. On the outside it seems almost like a nice place to leave a child to live for the rest of his life, inside though it is a living hell for each child. They are those who have been there for less than a year, those are the new ones. The new ones were treated like shit, even by the other children until they've been here for at least a year and a half. Then there are those who've been there for a few years abandoned by their parents. Then there are the ones they call veterans, the most respected children of all of them, they've been here since less than a month of their lives; They grew up in this living hell. Jack at the time was six years old.

He was in a corner awaiting his punishment from the woman. He stole a cup of sake from the adults' quarters, the punishment for that was 10 blows to the head and ten spanks to the ass. He stayed there awaiting his punishment falling to the will of the tears. Just thinking of the punishment was bad enough. A woman arrived. She was a young woman around her thirties; she smoked a bunch of cigarettes and was known as the worst punisher by the children. She had long curly grey and red hair. She would obey the punishing rules but really won't stop and sometimes go over the limit until you cried.

"Henson…" she said with a hoarse voice. "…stealing a cup of sake from us grown-ups, huh."

Jack nodded. She grabbed him by the hair and pinned him down, belly first to reveal the back of his head. She clenched her fist and launched an attack towards the back of the head. Jack received a blow from his back of the head and then another from the front that he received from the tile floor. Jack held back his tears and snot from leaving his body. She realized what he was trying to do.

"You know…" she whispered in his ear. "…the more you resist, the more punishment you get."

"I don't care." Jack answered to her.

"Answering back, huh." She said. "That's another five."

She was about done with the blows to the head and moved on to spank him. Jack tried to run away from her but she caught him. He knew it wasn't just spanking, she didn't use her hands but a paddle and it was without his pants. She removed his pants and pulled it down to his ankles. She spanked him and spanked him until he started crying. With the sound of a children crying she stopped and went out of the room.

"Obey the rules." She said as she left. "We won't have this problem again won't we?"

Jack picked himself up, pulled his pants up, and walked out of the room towards the opposite direction. The door was closed and behind it the other children were hearing through it. He stepped out and greeted his mates.

"You really took a beating this time." One of the children said.

"They hell do I care." Jack said. "Someday I'm gonna get that bitch back."

"Yeah in the meanwhile we have to prepare for the escape." The child answered.

"You know…" Jack said. "It's always nice that I'm not alone here, Hugo."

"We've both endured the pain comrade." Hugo answered. "I've received word that the new ones are willing to put their sanity at risk for this to succeed."

"When are we going?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow after lunch." Hugo answered. "Leave with a belly full and a finger to those assholes."

Hugo and Jack arrived at the orphanage around the same time. Hugo's parents died in an accident and his uncles taught it was best if he went to an orphanage instead of staying with them. Jack simply arrived here by mystery one night, in the front door with the simple "please take care of me." Note attached to him.

It was dinner time for the children and they went to the eating corridors to eat their daily bowl of seemingly warm soup. It was green, pasty substance that gave off a little heat when you put your hands close to the bowl. Jack always sat alone in one of the tables until Hugo arrived to continue discussing his plans for escape. A bell rang that signaled it was time for bed.

They all left the hall and entered their designated jointed rooms. Jack and Hugo were bed buddies, Jack slept in the bottom and Hugo in the top. The beds were as thin as their arms and the blankets were so thin that you could faintly see the other side of the blanket. The pillows were made of a few feathers and some other things that gave it it's shape. Hugo as soon as he reached his bed stood atop it.

"People listen to me, before we go to sleep…" Hugo started. "Let us remember that we escape tomorrow." The children murmured with each other. "I'm personally inviting you guys to join us escape here." Hugo kept talking. "They treat us like trash, they see us like nobodies but we're more than that. We may not have families to go to but we will keep each other alive." "What do you all say?!" Hugo now exclaimed hoping for some people to rise. Nobody rose to support him and simply went to sleep.

The adults oppressed them to such a state that they won't even want to know what the punishment for trying to escape is. The luckiest children really are the one who are "cute" as some say, those who are adoptable, those who have talent. They need to worry very little and avoid getting in trouble.

The morning rose and the plan was still going. They had a total of 7 supporters to leave; most of them were new ones who haven't even been there for two months. They were in the eating corridor enjoying a breakfast meal that was made for the founder's birthday. It is a sad but happy day. The founder of the orphanage was a caring woman compared to the other adults, she cared for each child and every year on her birthday she made special great meals for each and every one of them. As they kept savoring their breakfast the worst punisher walked inside and marched towards the center of it all.

"Listen up brats." She said with her coarse voice. "There have been rumors circling around that there will be an escape. I'm here to warn you that those caught trying to escape will receive a personal punishment from me, I don't care if it is that old hag's birthday." The children trembled as they heard her speak. Jack and Hugo held their own and tried not to get intimidated.

The day went on, they were taught basic skills and were put to work until noon came. A bell rang to signal lunch time and they all made it to the corridor. Hugo and Jack were united, awaiting for the perfect moment. Hugo chose lunch because he knew it was the time when everyone even the adults ate and were distracted. He had made plans to leave the door open by that time. The seven escapees finished their lunch quickly, put the empty bowls and utensils on the cleaning table and made a run for it. An alarmed was sound and the adults ran as well for the exit in hopes that they will get there first.

The escapees reached the exit and continued running; gunshots were heard from the orphanage. They all stopped to look back. The adults appeared all carrying guns and ropes.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US." Jack said with trembling feet. "WON'T THEY GET ARRESTED?"

"Not if nobody notices." Hugo said. "Keep running comrades."

They all kept running as much as they could, no wound on their feet would stop them. They reached the jungle that diverged from the path. They kept running some falling back from the others and ultimately getting caught as they screamed "NO" with tears. It was a child hunt. The rest of the children were caught and screams echoed in the remaining two's heads. They kept running. Soon they reached a cliff and were cornered by the adults.

"There's no were to run." She said panting and coughing. "Now come back nicely and punishment can be lighter than the rest of them."

"UP YOURS HAG!" Hugo answered.

"Why you little…" she said. She shot Hugo through the heart. He was dying in Jack's hands as they both cried.

"Run Jack, you must go." Hugo said with his last breaths. Jack put Hugo down and charged the woman. He kicked her straight in the stomach and knocked her down. "So long bitch." He said. He jumped off into the lake and swam away from them. That day five children came back to the orphanage crying and pleading for help. Some children smiled because they knew two escaped but they never knew about Hugo's death.

Jack had managed to escape hell and days later arrived on the village of Hashi, Logan's hometown.

The Cavo brothers upon hearing that story were moved by the death of Hugo and Logan upon further investigation was asleep. He knew the story and found it nice, but it gets tiring. Jack let a tear out and raised a fist towards the stars in honor of his comrade. Logan fell off and woke up on the side of the boat until he was pulled in by his crew.

"It's a nice story isn't it?" Logan said.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME." The brothers said.

"It's a nice story but you should hear the one of how we met." Logan said as he laid on the side of the boat again to remember the story.


	18. How I Met Jack

We now go back twelve years back, once more, to the fishing village of Hashi on the east coast of Castivon. Six year old Jack has managed to escape from the orphanage in which he lived his life and has been living off from the jungles many different edible fruits for over three days. Jack now looking for contact kept walking around the dense Jungle until he found an opening road. He followed the road, thinking it would lead somewhere that he could live. It reached the village of Hashi, a somewhat large fishing village, not too far from the capital city itself. He walked for almost three two hours and now grew hungry.

Jack grew hungrier by the second as he walked towards the village, hoping some would offer him food. As he walked around the village, with his hand forward with his palm open, nobody spared anything. His stomach growled violently to the point of hurting him. Happy children passed by, with food on their hands and didn't bother to give him one ounce of that food. He reached a corner and sat down there thinking what the next best thing to do is. A kid approached him and sat next to him.

"HI, I'm Logan." The kid said with big smile on his face. "Who're you?"

Jack ignored him and kept thinking. Both their stomachs growled violently. Logan realized that he was hungry.

"You're hungry too." He insisted. "Why don't you come home with me, Mom always likes to feed hungry faces."

"Ar… Are you sure?" Jack said silently. "I won't bother you."

"Nah, it's alright." Logan said. He stood up from the ground and gave a hand to Jack. "I'm Logan."

"I'm Jack." He said as he grabbed Logan's hand to pull himself up from the ground.

"C'mon, my house is this way." Logan said.

After sometime walking they made it to a small, wooden house, sustained from the ground. Its roof was made from thick straw and most of house was made of wood. Logan went up the stairs and Jack followed. Logan opened the door and went in followed by Logan.

"Mom, I'm home…" Logan said as he entered. "…I brought a friend, I hope that's okay."

"Uhm…" she looked at Jack. She smiled. "…of course Logan, I can put another plate."

"Thank You." Jack said silently and shyly.

They all sat down on the wooden table. Logan sat next to Jack, on his right side sat her mother, and on the other side of the table sat Logan's sister, Emily. Her mother had already served their food: white rice, with beans, and a side of meat. Logan and his family began to eat as Jack stared at his food, with saliva hanging out of his mouth; he hasn't seen a warm meal in a long while.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Logan asked his friend.

"Huh… oh yeah." Jack said as he picked up some utensils. He eat a mouthful of the rice and fell in love with it. he started devouring his food as fast as he could. Logan saw him eating really fast and decided to compete against him. They both devoured their food in less than a minute, barely chewing it. Jack burped and excused himself, Logan laughed at him. It was really the beginning of a new friendship.

Days later they were in the village small square sitting on a bench. Logan was eating a big meat stick he brought from home. As he finished it he laid back and stared at the clouds.

"I'm bored…" Logan said. "…Hey Jack, you wanna do something awesome."

"Uhm, sure, why not?" Jack said.

"Then follow me." Logan said as he got off and started running towards some crates that mare made to look like escalators. Logan climbed up them very fast and made it to the roof. "C'mon." he said to him. Jack followed and tried climbing the crates as fast as he could. He made it there sluggishly. Logan laughed.

"Well better luck next time…" Logan said. "…now comes the hard part." He ran towards a gap and jumped it to another building that was only a few feet smaller than the last building. "Now you." He said with a grin.

Jack prepared himself and ran towards the gap. He jumped but too short and fell in between the gap. A hand reached and grabbed him by the shirt. Logan managed to catch him before he fell to a sure death. Jack was scared out of his mind while Logan grinned.

"I guess we can try that later." He said as he threw Jack towards a ladder that was conveniently there.

"Let's go to the beach." Logan said.

"The beach?" Jack said with a confusing face.

"Well yeah, the sea." Logan said. "Swimming."

"I've never been to the beach…" Jack said.

"Then let's go." Logan said as he started running towards the fishing ports.

They both reached the beach. It was a clean place, with light brown sand interrupted sometimes by some rocks as big as a man. The water was almost crystal clear, enough to see some fish swimming peacefully around the water. Logan took his shirt off and left it with his sandals by a rock. He entered the sea and started swimming around. Jack took off his shirt as well and entered the sea. Logan started swimming more and more towards sea until it was deep enough to dive down. Logan held his breath and dived down, Jack followed. They swam with the fishes, seeing all kinds of small coral fishes swimming around, some bright and colorful and others darker and shadier.

They were about to run out of breath and so they both decided to go back up. As they exited they let out a huge amount of breath and then breathed a bigger mouthful. They were both panting. Hours passed and it started to get darker. They exited, dried themselves off and put their clothes back on. They started walking towards the village again. They reached the house and they both entered. Logan stopped with a bad surprise and Jack with him. They both looked up to see it was Logan's step-father.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" he said with an intense voice.

"I was outside with my friend." Logan answered as he showed him Jack. "We were at the beach."

"And I also heard that he is living here." He kept talking. "How could you permit this, where are his parents?"

"He doesn't have any." Logan said. Jack jerked a tear or two as he remembers that tragic part of his life. "He doesn't have any parents so Mom offered him to stay here until she could find somebody to take him."

The step-father looked at her wife. He grabbed his chin in an effort to think on how to solve the situation.

"I know, The Hensons; they're unfertile and can't have a child." He suggested. "They're nice people as well and always wanted a child."

"Would you like to meet them Jack?" the mother suggested. Jack nodded.

They all exited and went towards their house. After arriving the step-father offered the couple to keep Jack as their own. They said yes as soon as he finished his sentence. The step-father took them inside to fill out some paperwork while the rest remained outside. Logan sat on a rock looking at the house. It was nicer than his house, of course most were, but it only looked nice on the outside. He seemed sad as if he was going to lose a friend.

"You know that doesn't mean that you're not going to see him." The mother said. "Jack can always stop by."

"I guess so…" Logan said.

A few weeks later Jack and Logan reunited at the plaza. They both sat on a bench talking to each other.

"So… how's it going with your family…" Logan said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"They're nice…" Jack said. "…and quite musical as well."

"Let's make a promise, man…" Logan said with a grin in his face. "I'm gonna go travel this world, maybe even become a pirate. I want you to be with me."

"I guess so…" Jack answered. "…besides I still owe you one."

They sealed it with a spitted handshake like any kid would seal a promise or a deal.


	19. Royal Friends

Days passed and Halbania grew closer. It was almost noon and the captain was still sleeping, Jack was well awake strumming a guitar while casually holding a fishing pole, waiting for a bite, while Byronn was steering the boat. Anders held a fishing pole as well casually waiting while he shot small pellets towards seagulls that were flying around; two had already fallen with one pellet. The sea was somewhat calm and dull and so they were bored. Logan awakes with a loud yawn and his mouth wide open as if to eat a great sandwich. He stepped outside and stretched his body once outside.

"Maaaaaaaan I love sleep…" Logan said. "…It's almost as good as eating."

"Well we're out of food and we have to fish so grab a pole." Anders said.

They all began fishing, using what little they had as bait. A week has already gone by and there still far from Halbania. As they fished both brothers inspected the boat, looking at all its faults.

"It's incredible how this boat has lasted all the way from Castivon…" Byronn said. "…you know this is a fishing boat, not a sailing boat."

"It's what I got…" Logan said with his hands behind his head. "…for now."

"Yeah, but this boat isn't going to last long." Anders said. "Most of the wood is actually starting to decay and grow weaker."

"Yeah it's not a sturdy one." Jack answered. "But it's a fighter."

"Right, not like it's The Sunboard…" Logan said. "Now that's a ship."

"How do you know of The Sunboard?!" the brothers asked the captain. "Only royalty and a few select nobles can travel on that ship!"

"We're friends of the princess of Castivon…" Jack said. "…Altari Alexandra."

"HOW ARE YOU TWO FRIENDS WITH THE PRINCESS?!" The both exclaimed in surprise.

"Well I can tell you…" Logan said as he began with yet another story.

Ten years ago in the same village of Hashi the King visited along with his family and some servants. It was a sunny day, nothing that bothered the inhabitants. Seagulls flew around the village picking food from the floor, trash that the villagers left. The King of Castivon, Altari Galan, usually visited the poorer sides of the island to see how in any way he can serve. The King was known as a humble and serving king, putting the needs of other above him. Galan had three children first it was Finn, his eldest son already destined to be King after his father's death; then it was Duncan the second born, a humble and kind man like his father; and lastly was his only daughter Alexandra the princess.

They paraded on a large opened box with wheels, the box was decorated incredibly nicely with gold outlines and red coloring. It was being pulled by to horses also decorated in shining armor. No matter how humble a king, he would not spare any expense for any occasion.

They king and the royal family passed through a crowd pushed to sides to form a hall in between them. The crowd cheered and let screams of love, some were audible and said "I love you King". King Galan simply smiled and waved at the crowds. He wore an red cape made of fur with the royal marking of the crowned sun on the back of the cape. He dressed with buttoned shirts and pants, like many commoners of the capital. He had a strong face with hair on his chin and above his lip; he also had long black hair that was tied in a knot that seem to look like a string of sausages.

The children smiled as they went through with their father. Alex held her stomach as it made growls of hunger. The father saw her daughter's stomach growl and decided to help.

"Are you still hungry?" Galan asked his child. "It's only been a few hours."

"Well I got hungry fast." She answered. "Isn't there any food."

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart…" he answered endure it for a little while.

Inside of the crowd 8 year olds Logan and Jack watch them pass by. Logan noticed something wrong. He read the princess' lips.

"I'm hungry?" Logan said

"Not now man, the royal family is passing by."

"No I mean…" Logan said. "…that's what she's saying."

"Who?" Jack said confused at his friend. "The Princess?"

Logan ran away from the crowd to grab a red apple from a nearby barrel from the store. He then proceeded to rush to the crowd and push himself inside the hall before it was too late. He quickly evaded the royal guards maintaining the order and ran towards the family. Some people stopped cheering out of confusion and the carriage stopped. The princess picked outside to find Logan running towards her. She got out of the carriage and awaited him. He reached the stopped carriage before the guards did.

Logan was panting trying to catch his breath. "I heard you might have been hungry…" he said to the princess. "…here."

She grabbed the apple and bit into it. She smiled at the taste of the apple and satisfied herself. She finished eating the apple just as her father stepped out to confront Logan. He was a tall man standing over 6'5" and his shadow covered the small kid easily.

"Now sweetie what do we say?" Galan asked her daughter.

"Thank You, you're so kind." She answered at Logan.

"It was no problem." Logan said as he smiled.

His parents now approached the scene, thinking that punishment would be in order. The mother grabbed her son and the step-father grabbed him by the chin. As he was about to speak the king interrupted.

"Is this your child?" he asked with a deep strong voice.

"Ye… yes sir." They both answered.

"Allow me to thank him for feeding my daughter when I could not do it myself." He said with a grin on his face. "Thank You."

"You're not going to punish us?" the mother said.

"Why would I do such thing?" the king said. "He is not breaking the law only interrupting something that seems of great importance."

"But my king…" The step-father said.

"If you wish to punish him, you may do so marine." The king said. "Besides I'm only here to help."

"Who are you?" the king asked the man.

"I'm marine lieutenant Grant, sir." He said with a salute.

"Would you mind if we had dinner in your house." the king asked.

"It would be our pleasure for us to host." The mother said. "I'm Caroline his mother." Pointing at Logan.

They were all escorted to the small house and the little place couldn't be more abuzz on the village. All the villagers were standing outside the house trying to catch a peek at the royal family. The guards didn't let anyone in or even near the house. inside Galan sat at the table with his two sons on each side and Alex sat next to Finn. Caroline finished cooking the food and began to bring it towards the table. The table was made longer in order to hold the King and his family. Dinner was served: Rice with red beans and some meat and fish. Both families began eating the food and with each bite Galan smiled.

"The food is delicious, Caroline." Galan exclaimed. "What ingredients do you use?"

"It is a secret that I can't reveal." Caroline answered.

"It is a great secret." Galan said as he took another bite.

Logan finished his plate fast and went to get some more, Alex followed after she excused herself. They entered the kitchen and Alex left her plate while Logan filled his plate with even more.

"Why do you keep eating?" she asked.

"Because I'm still hungry…" he answered. "…and this food is the best."

"Then I can have some more?" she said.

"Why not?" Logan answered with a smile.

They both returned to the table with everybody done. They sat next to each other eating and enjoying the food. The rest picked their food and delivered it to the kitchen. As they did so Logan and Alex would talk of the wildest things that they seem to have in common: The Reefs fish that taste great, the many people in this world even talked about pirates. Galan noticed them talking through the window, and how she laughed so hard and smiled so big.

"Someday I'm gonna be King…" Logan said. Alex was confused.

"But my brother will be King." She said.

"No King of the Pirates." Logan said. "I'm gonna go out and find the One Piece."

"Well…" she said. "…I think you can do it."

An hour passed and it was time for the Altari's to go to their palace for rest. The family left satisfied. Before they all left Galan stopped to talk to the family.

"Why don't you all move to the capital?" he said out of nowhere.

"Well we can't just leave everything behind and go." Caroline replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my daughter seems to like your son…" Galan said. "…to be honest, she never enjoys being with her friends back home, it would be nice for her to have a real friend."

"And what about everything else?" Grant asked his king.

"Don't worry it will all be taken care off, you will receive a home in the housing district." He said. "I expect your answer in less than a week lieutenant."

"Sir!" he said as he saluted. "We will agree to move as soon as we can."

"Good to hear." Galan said. Logan approached him slowly.

"But what about my friend." He said. "Jack's my best friend I can't leave him here."

"Don't worry…" the king said to young Logan. "…I will talk to them to see if they can also move. You do not need to lose your friend because of me."

That night they all went to sleep soundly and proudly. The family received such guests of honors that no one will top that. Logan has made a royal friend, a princess. What are the odds of that ever happening again? Soon he will move to the capital city of Castivon: Palma, the city of fruit. It is the greatest city of the island, everyone dreams of going there one day. It is the magnificent city of learning, culture, and fruit.

The brothers were astounded by how that could have sounded fake, but it was true. Logan at a young age became friends with a princess and they can't still believe. Jack looked forward and saw what looked like an island. It had no beaches to land on and the edge of the island was over 100 ft. tall. They've reached Halbania.


	20. A Hole in the Wall

"So how are we getting on it?" Logan said. "Unless we climb…"

"MAYBE YOU CAN BUT WE CAN'T!" the all said together as they hit Logan behind the head. He barely budged.

Byronn remembered something. "Wait, I now remember!" Byronn started. "There are two ways to get in the island. There's the north entrance or the commercial port and the south entrance."

"Well which one should we go through?" Logan asked.

"The closest one is the south entrance…" Byronn answered as he pointed northwest of the boat. "…although I forgot to mention that they're both guarded by Castivon's royal navy."

"It's alright…" Jack said. "…we're not flying a pirate flag."

"Yet." Logan said abruptly.

They navigated towards the south entrance. It was a dark hole on the wall that was big enough to fit a navy battleship. On top of that hole it read "South Entrance." They've reached Halbania the island of valleys.

Byronn sailed the ship inside while the others observed. It was dark for a moment and then they've reached a port that was lighted. It seemed that the cave ended and sunlight lit the rest of the area. They docked their ship and got off. Alongside the port a marine battleship was docked. The battleship was more than seven times the size of their boat. Marines were aboard cleaning the ship and performing their daily activities. The port was crowded with more marines than Peix Town was. The port itself was a small cavern that led to a train station. The town was filled with people and marines and the crew needed to gather information and supplies.

"Alright I'm going to get some info on places we can start looking." Jack said. "You guys have a photo of him or something?"

"Yeah…" Anders said. "…I got this one." He handed him a photo of the brothers' grandfather. He looked like a short man, no bigger than 5'5", and he had a long beard that reached up to his belly but his head was bald to the point of shining. He wore long pants with sandals and an unbuttoned tropical shirt. He also looked sturdy as he had noticeable arm strength for his age. His face looked tired and had many wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks and around his eyes.

"So that's him." Logan said as he looked at the picture. "Got it."

"Alright…" Jack said. "The brothers will look for some supplies and tools… and ammo."

"Aye." The both said.

"What about me?" Logan said.

"Well wander around; see if you can get some info as well." Jack answered. "Just don't get into trouble."

They all separated and went to look for what they needed.

Jack walked around the small streets filled with different and strange people. These were some of the people that really liked to preserve their teeth and covered them in that smut. They mostly wore tropical shirts for some reason, as if they all wanted to look like tourists. Jack bumped into a woman and knocked many books out of her grasp. She fell down along with him. Jack rubbed his head.

"Hey watch were you'r…" He said before he saw her. "…I mean I'm sorry." He looked at her and noticed her features, wide hips, great boobs, and silky smooth long black hair.

"It's alright, this happens many times while I bring them to my shop."

"Your shop?" He replied. He noticed all the books that fell down. Adventure, mystery, historical… she had them all under a set of delicate hands. "So, you must run a book shop."

"Yes that's true." She replied.

"Well, I'm actually looking for some info on somebody…" Jack said as he started picking books up. "Have you seen this guy?" He showed her the picture of the old man.

"Well I can't say I know him but…" she replied. "…I do remember a man pass by my shop that looked like that. He said he was looking for information on something."

"Did he say where he was going?" he said as they both got up and he handed her the books he picked up.

"Not really but based on what he was looking I know a probable place where he might head for." She said as she received the books.

"Can you tell me where?" he said. "My crew and I are kinda looking for him."

"I don't give information for free…" she said as she lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose. "There's a fee."

Jack realized that he did not carry any money with him and decided to turn his womanizing pervert skills on. She was not ugly but neither was she beautiful she was about right.

"But sweety…" he started saying. "…I don't have any money."

"Then a good day to you, sir." She said as she started walking. Jack ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Isn't there… another way I can pay you." He said as he touched her face and gave her *The Look.

On the other side of town the brothers were shopping around while asking people at random if they've seen their old man. They've given up on asking people and decided to gather up the supplies.

"Alright I'll get some ammo…" Anders said. "…you do the groceries."

"Fine but don't stop asking." Byronn said. "We have to get grandpa home…we… we just have to."

They went their separate ways. Anders entered the ammo shop and explored around looking for the kind of bullets Logan asked him: 'Only the fire-musket X ones, got it?' After some time searching he finally found it. Logan needed 50 of them so he grabbed two 25 packs that were there. He also gathered the special pellets he used for his riffle. He approached the cashier, a big, fat, and hairy man, with a beard longer than his own face.

"How can I help ya?" he asked.

"Just here to buy these." Anders replied while handing over the supplies. "How much for all of it."

"650 beris." The cashier replied. Anders reached inside his pockets and pulled out only a hundred beris in coins. "What's the matter you don't have any money?"

"Uhm, just give me a sec…" He said as he searched thoroughly his pockets. "…I got to have some around here."

"NO MONEY NO SALE…" the cashier said. " GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOP… huh?" He noticed the rifle strapped on Anders' back. "That's no ordinary riffle."

"Oh this…" Anders said. "I couldn't afford one so I made one from broken rifles. It works pretty well too."

"Listen I appreciate tinkers like you…" the cashier started talking. "…tell you what…" He took Anders outside the shop and pointed at the port far away. "If you can shoot that small can on the port I'll give them to you for the money you have."

"Why not for free?" Anders asked.

"Because I run a business." The cashier said. "Now will you do it or not?"

"What's in it for you?" Anders asked dubious.

"Your riffle." The cashier said.

"Fine." Anders answered. He took his riffle out and loaded a pellet in the chamber. He took aim making sure everything was okay for a good shot, no people in the middle, and no marines in the middle, just looking for that one opportunity. All the people moved away for a second and he shot fast. He put his riffle back on his back, thinking he hit the shot. The cashier took out his binoculars and stared. The can looked unharmed.

"Hah, you lose…" the cashier said. "…I'll take your riffle." The can was knocked out of the port and into the water. "What the…"

"I believe I'll have those discounts you offered me." Anders said. He handed the money over for the ammunition. An incredible deal on really expensive ammo. He walked out of the store feeling better than any other time, he accomplished what was needed but they've never really established a meeting place. Maybe they would meet up at the center of town or maybe at some other place. Guess he'll be wandering around for now.

Meanwhile nearby Byronn was looking around at some fruits and fishes being sold. He had about 600 beris with him more than enough for groceries and maybe some maps to keep navigating. He kept talking through maybe inspecting some of them as he kept going, he passed a blades shop, and suddenly stopped and walked backwards towards the shop.

"Well my blade is getting a bit rusty." He said as he looked at his katana. "Might as well look around."

He entered the shop with high hopes of finding a cheap blade. He looked around and saw many great blades, going for over 100,000 beris. "I guess I might be off my line." He exited wishing he could had have one of those blades and suddenly remembered about his mission. He entered back and looked for somebody, no one was home, no people could attend him, and no customers.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" he said as he tried to find somebody. "HEEEEEEYYY, IS ANYBODY AROUND?!" he screamed. Byronn noticed a door opened on the back of the room and decided to enter in search of somebody he could ask for his grandfather.

"Is anybody around?" he said inside. "HELLOOOO."

"What do you want?" said a drunken voice from the dark.

"Uhm, are you the guy that works here?" he said shyly.

"Yes, boy, what do you want?" the drunk said as his face was revealed, he was an almost toothless man with a balding on the top of his head. He had sideburns that hung up to his chest. He wore a white alcohol stained shirt with a blue stripped unbuttoned shirt. "I don't have all night."

"It's day, sir." Byronn said trying to correct him.

"WHAT? Oh I guess you're right." The man said.

"Listen, I'm looking for this person." He said as he showed the foto. "Have you see…"

"Oh, yeah I saw him…" the man said. "…he bargained with me on good sword, I practically gave it away."

"Do you know where he went?" Byronn asked with much hope. "I'm looking for him."

"Let me see…" the man said scratching his chin. "He said he was going to get some great treasure… don't know what he was talking 'bout."

"I see…" Byronn said. "…thanks for the info."

"Wait…" the man said. "I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to look for him, what are you interested in?"

"Well…" Byronn said with his hands on his pockets. "…I don't have the beris for it."

"Oh just take it." The man said. "We're out of business now and I can't keep any of them."

"Just take them." Byronn asked astonished.

"Free of charge." The man said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna sob my way to sleep."

Byronn exited the backroom and went for that sword. It was a black 3 and half foot long katana. The hilt was black as well as the blade and it had an ancient marking on it. The black blade was adorned in white, pencil thin, drawings resembling rain, fire, thunder, and ice. It was a weird blade that just seemed to call his name. He took the blade and sheath and proceeded to hang it on his hip with the other katana. He exited the shop satisfied, it was literally a steal. I guess now his life as a pirate has truly begun.

"Well we still need some food before we keep going." He said as he stretched himself.

Still close to the port Logan was walking around, looking for stuff to pass the time, until he saw a nice looking restaurant. It had a sign near the entrance that read: "SPECIAL TODAY IS KALKUNA FISH!" with a drawing of a fish platter on it.

"Well, I wonder…" he said. "…How many of those special can 500 beris buy?" He entered the restaurant to order up and eat.

Meanwhile inside the now "close for lunch" book shop Jack has just finished seducing and fucking her for the info. They were both lying in bed after sex.

"Wow…" she said panting. "…that… that was great."

"You think I didn't enjoy it too." Jack said panting. "So, about that info…"

"Guy said he was looking for a tree." She said in between the panting. "Some… special tree."

"What special tree?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know…" she said. "All I know is that the legends point to Crestwood."

"Well, then…" he said as he exited the bed to put his pants on. "I'll be on my way."

"Wait…" she said as he grabbed him by the leg. "…don't leave yet."

"As you say…" he replied as he let go of his pants and fall to bed. They resumed their pleasure feast.

Hours later Logan exited the restaurant with a belly full of fish and 500 beris poorer. He was satisfied and decided to head back to the boat. Around the corner the Cavo brothers returned with food and ammo. Coming from the main street Jack returned towards the boat as well after some tiring investigating all day. They reunited and boarded the boat.

"Alright so I have the food…" Byron said.

"I have some more ammo…" Anders said.

"And I have great information…" Jack said.

"Nicely done crew!" Logan said with a grin on his face. "Now let's eat."

Time was not on their side and so they ate the fruit and some snacks that Byronn brought while conversing over what they have done for the past hours.

"Well I got a new blade…" Byronn said. "…it was free of charge, looks pretty interesting as well."

"And I have some great news…" Jack said. "…I might know where your old man is."

"WHERE?!" the brothers exclaimed as they moved closer to jack. Logan munched on the brothers' fruits that were left unguarded.

"Calm down…" Jack said as he bit a fruit. "So… I was banging this hot bookworm…"

"WE DON'T CARE JUST SPEAK MAN!" The brothers shouted.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…" Jack said. "She told me that he was looking for some special tree, and that he could be around Crestwood. But we don't even know were Crestwood is."

"Special tree, huh?" Anders said as he stroke his chin. "I don't know why he wouldn't just use any normal tree."

"Anyway, I overheard that the only way of getting around here is through train." Byronn commented. "I also heard that there's a train station on the end of town."

"So it's settled…" Logan said as he stood up. "…we're going to Crestwood by train."

"Logan we don't have enough money for train tickets." Jack said.

"But what about the few beris that Logan had…" Byronn said. "I think that's about enough for the four of us."

"Well about that…" Logan started. "I spent all on the special of the day at a restaurant nearby."

They all went quiet and slowly turned their heads towards Logan. Logan ended up with three small injuries on his head. They all exited the boat and locked every single door and entrance on the boat. They now started walking towards the train station on the end of the town.

It was about high noon and three in the afternoon when they started walking through the street towards the station. They all walked with what they needed. Logan had his white shirt unbuttoned, showing his chest and stomach; he also wore the blue cargo shorts that reached over his knee and black sandals. The red-banner was still tied on his left arm. Jack wore a red t-shirt under his unbuttoned black shirt with some light blue jeans and dress shoes. Byronn wore a black leather jacket with short sleeves and opened showing his chest as well, he wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. Anders wore his green shirt with red and yellow image and light brown cargo shorts that reached over the knee along with his black sandals.

"So how are we going to come up with the money?" Anders asked the rest.

"It's easy…" Logan said with a face that read that it was obvious. "…we steal it."

"You're not serious are you?" Byronn said.

"We're pirates…" Logan replied. "What do you think we're going to do?"

"I guess he's right…" Jack said. "…now let's select a… huh?" a man walked by him and dropped his bag. It was filled with coins because when it hit the ground it made a klinking noise that it was full. Jack picked it up and opened it. He counted the amount. "100,000 beris…" Jack said. "…what a stroke of luck, more than enough."

"Well then…" Logan said nonchalantly. "Let's keep moving."

"You were seriously thinking of stealing money from somebody." Anders said.

"Yep…" Logan replied. "…anything it takes."


	21. A Long Train Ride

They all reached the train station. Jack went ahead and took the money to order the tickets, the rest waited.

"Wonder why the only way to get around here is through train…" Anders asked. "…can't we just go on foot?"

"Actually you can't…" a by passer said as he stopped suddenly. "…the only way out of this town is either through port or the train, the rest is sealed off by the cavern."

"How about the rest of the towns…" Logan asked. "…I'm sure we can walk from there."

"Yes, but the problem is that there are no roads…" the by passer said. "…you can try scaling the mountains, but it is much easier by train."

"Well thanks then…" Logan said.

"You're welcomed." The by passer said just before he left.

Jack returned with the four tickets. He handed out each ticket to the rest and kept one for himself. The tickets had no particular seating nor did they have a number entry; it was first come first serve. They all headed towards the train that would be coming any minute by now. They waited there and noticed how the cavern was made: it had two entrances conveniently made for the train, one entering through the right and the other to the left. Suddenly the clanking of the wheels and the "choo" of the train were heard from a distance. Every second it got closer until suddenly a light flashed inside the cave exits and a train dashed by. It made a screeching sound as it tried to stop.

The train stopped completely, with the engine part almost leaving the cavern. It was an older train model than the ones used in some advanced places. It was a coal-powered train that let smug out of a small chimney in the engine cart. The train was mostly composed of the passenger carts, big room like boxes, coated with different colors. Some were red, others green, and some even black. Passengers leaved each one and exited the train station in a hurry. Suddenly a transponder snail over some megaphones said a few, hard to understand words and everybody started boarding.

"I guess it's time we board." Byronn commented.

They all started boarding the train. Inside there were bench-like chairs facing each other and in-between them were tables. They chose one on the left side and sat down. They waited for a few minutes sitting down, eager for the train to move. Suddenly the train started moving and they could hear the sound of the wheels, trying to pull them all. From there to Crestwood it would take about 1 day and a half. Luckily they had a room with beds in a separate cart.

"Alright it'll take us about a day and a half to get into Crestwood…" Byronn said. "Let's try to relax… oh and Logan… take your meds before you start gushing blood." He handed some pills and a small needle.

"Fine…" Logan muttered. "….this is gonna be boring."

They all had to pass the time. Jack did so reading a book titled: "One-night-stand: a guide". Byronn studied the maps he bought from the market; they were all from the South islands, the archipelago they all live, planning to see how they could go anywhere. Anders opened up the pellets he bought so that he could make his "Special Pellets". Logan boringly starred out the window to look at the island's mountains and valleys.

The mountains were not tall as many big islands' mountains, but what characterized the island was mostly its valleys. All valleys where the base of any city in Halbania, some were small and accommodated small places and others were as huge as a medium deserted island. They had three stops before going to Crestwood on the north side of the island. As the last stop was made the train was going slower than it was a few hours ago on the last stops and the sun started setting down and make its way to nightfall. Logan was snoring on the table when he was woken.

"C'mon let's get to our rooms and sleep." Jack said. "We'll be there by 10 tomorrow."

"Alright." Logan replied, he then let out a great yawn and started walking with Jack.

"Why are we even doing this?" Jack asked. "We're pirates not some nights in shining armor."

"Because they're part of my crew…" Logan answered half-asleep. "And that old man can get us a ship as well."

"We're not heroes you know." Jack continued. "We're pi…"

"Pirates…" Logan said. "We do what we want, that's how we are."

They continued walking through the hall until they reached the room: room 052. They entered and climbed to the top beds. The bottom beds were already occupied by the two brothers snoring with bubbles slowly growing and decreasing as they snored. They tucked themselves in and closed their eyes awaiting sleep. Logan remembered some of the conversations that they were having.

"…it's simple, what we have to do…" Byronn said. "…get in, take him, and get out…"

"…so, no fighting…?" Jack asked. "…just a simple rescue mission…"

"…yeah, don't get any ideas Logan…" Anders answered. "…we can't stick around for long or the royals will be all over our asses…"

"…you guys are turning this into some boring thing…" Logan pouted. "…at least let me punch the guy…"

"…no we have to leave fast…" Byronn said. "…we don't want to cause much trouble alright…"


	22. Fire in Crestwood

"Logan, wake up!" Jack kept saying to wake Logan up. "We're here, let's go."

"What?" Logan said drowsily, he then let out a big yawn.

"We're here, let's go…" Jack answered. "…put your shirt on and let's go, the brothers are already waiting for us outside."

"Yeah, sure…" Logan said as he arose from bed. "…what time is it?"

"It's 1 in the afternoon already…" Jack said. "…just get up and go."

"Alright fine…" he said as he rose from the bed and lowered himself down to the floor. "…don't get all grumpy." Logan grabbed his white buttoned shirt and put it on. They both hurriedly exited the train before it started moving. The brothers were outside waiting on a bench.

"Finally…" Byronn said at Logan. "…c'mon we have to find him."

They all started moving out of the station and into the city itself. Outside of the train was a small plaza with a big tree in the middle. Its roots were growing out of proportion and into the cement itself, cracking it, and it had a letter carved into it: "T". They continued moving as Byronn handed Jack and Logan a picture of him to show around town.

"Alright here's the plan…" Byronn began. "…Logan you stay around this T tree and ask the people around for this guy; Jack you go to E tree, at the entrance, and ask around; Anders you go to M tree, around the market, and ask around; I'll be at the main plaza asking around. We all meet at the main plaza, located at the center of town, to discuss what we found. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all answered. And so the search began. Logan asked around the incoming people from the train station and those stationed around the tree. He kept asking around until the aroma of a pizza pie caught his nose, and without eating any breakfast, one might as well have lunch. He gentle floated on his feet towards the aroma, almost unconsciously. Jack asked around as told until he distracted himself with some women around the entrance, new comers from distant places. They travelled a bit more might as well ask them. Anders thoroughly asked around the market while getting a few things bargained away, most traders say that there was a man like him wandering around the place. Byronn kept asking people until royals caught him for disturbing the peace and threw him out and burned the picture. He decided it was best to wait for the others.

Hours later after asking half the city they all reunited at the main plaza, where the biggest tree of the four stood proudly.

"Did anyone found anything?" Byronn asked.

"Well I kept asking around, and people told me the saw him…" Logan said. "…I kept asking until suddenly the aroma of a pizza pie caught my nose and reeled it in a pizzeria."

"But you didn't have any money?" Byronn said.

"I know…" Logan said. "…I ditched the place."

"Of course…" Byronn said as he facepalmed his face. "…We should have done this in pairs, or something like this might have happened."

"I was thoroughly searching around the entrance as you said…" Jack said. "…When my lust for women caught up on me and I just had to ask these lovely fine girls for information."

"And I let the pervert on his own too…" Byronn continued to facepalm. "…Anders, can you at least tell me you got some results."

"I did." Anders said with a blank face. "They say he was around town for a few days before the 555 came."

"The 555?" Byronn asked his brother with doubt.

"It's some gang of bandits that live high in Frost-Peak Mountain." Anders cleared the air. "Although they talk like it's more of a rebellion army than a bandit gang. With that many people it's easy enough to confuse it."

"Well…" Logan started saying. "…it's getting dark; we should find somewhere to sleep."

"I guess we can afford to stay somewhere with what's left." Jack said. "Just for the night of course."

They began walking around trying to find a hotel cheap enough for their budget, when they spotted a small three story hotel near the market plaza going for 5,000 beris a night. They decided it was best to get some rest and then go for Frost-Peak in the morning. They entered the room and it was expected as to only be rented for 5,000 beris; the beds were dirty and unmade, the carpet was uncolored and it felt hard, but at least it did get a window viewing the market place. The moon was full and shining yellow.

The brothers had to bunk in the same bed because the room was only two beds and not four. Jack was already asleep and the brothers were fighting over who was taking the blanket from who. The arguing did not wake Jack, but Logan was staring out the window.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Anders asked as he kept fighting the blanket.

"No…" Logan answered. "…I just… have this feeling. Something's going to happen."

"Yeah, whatever…" Byronn said. "…hey stop hogging the blanket, Anders."

They both went to sleep. Logan decided that he was going to sleep to, if something happens at least he'll have the energy for it. He went to sleep next to Jack. Hours of slumber passed before he was woken by a constant thug.

"LOGAN, WAKE UP, LOGAN, WAKE UP, LOGAN, WAKE UP…" Jack kept saying while rocking Logan back and forth. "…THE CITY IS ON FIRE!"

"WHAT?!" Logan said as he suddenly woke. "Fuck we have to go."

"The 555 are here!" Anders said. "We have to go!"

They all exited the hotel before it caught fire. People were running around with their children in hand and bags on their back. The 555 bandits were running around, slashing and killing bystanders. A few of them say the astonished pirates and went for them.

"Take this!" one of the bandits said. Logan unsheathed his sword and blocked it, he then slashed the bandit and crippled him out of battle. The other one attacked as well but Logan pulled his flintlock out and shot him before he could swing his sword.

"We're gonna have to fight." Logan said to his crew. They all got their weapons out, Jack got his flintlock pistol out, Anders got his custom riffle out, and Byronn used his old sword. The bandits surrounded them as they slowly approached them.

"Who are these idiots?" one said. "Who cares? Leader told us to kill everyone here; no survivors." Another commented. "Burning the city was only the beginning."

They all braced themselves back to back until they broke formation and attacked individually. Anders swiftly evaded the enemies' hacks and slashes and shot them with special pellets. "**Special Pellet Hot Bullet!**" he kept saying. The pellet burned through clothing and dug itself into the victim's body, burning them from the inside. Many bandits cried in agony as the pellets burned their flesh. Jack rapidly shot everybody who got close to him and occasionally punched one or two. Byronn attacked and defended himself with his old katana. One bandit swung his battle-axe and broke the katana in half. The katana was broken and suddenly as if it was instinct he drew his new sword and broke the battle-axe in his block. He grinned at the astonished bandits "**One-Sword Style…**" he began. The sword sensed the heat around the city and stored the fire. "…**Horizon!**" As he delivered the attack the blade let a line of fire through the slashed path and burned some of the bandits. Byronn was astonished that he did something like that and continued to attack with fiery cut. Logan was defending himself against three at the same time, holding them with his saber. He repelled them and delivered a move. "**One-Sword Style Cross Cutter!**" and the enemies were cut in the form of a cross. Suddenly he felt an opening sensation from his chest and left arm. The wounds reopened and were flooding the newly wrapped bandages. He was struggling to fight.

"RETREEEEEEAAAAAT!" One bandit said. He was different from the others; he wore more fine leather and fur than the others did. He had long jet black hair and a jet black jaw beard. His long hair was being held by a piece of clothing withholding the hair back, not allowing it to reach the face. "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST, FLEE BACK TO LEADER."

He took out a riffle and carefully aimed at them. Logan ran as fast as he could towards him, evading each shot the man fired until he pinned him down and put his saber to his throat. He yielded to the threat and laid his weapon down. The others approached him.

"Nice job Logan…" Jack said. "…take a prisoner, way to think ahead."

"What, no…" Logan said baffled. "…I'm gonna make him tell us about the place where they were planning to flee."

They tied him down. Logan saw his riffle and decided to keep it himself. They sat down, catching their breaths to begin questioning him. Unluckily the Royals and Marines arrived in the scene to see a group of people with weapons.

"You people stop…" a Marine said.

"Great…" Jack said panting. "…perfect *pant* fucking *pant* timing."

"You are all under arrest by the name of the King…" a Royal said.

"Well let's run." Logan said as he put the prisoner over his shoulder. "They can't catch us if we flee for the mountains.

They all fled the city and into the mountains. They ran as the Royals and the Marines chased them with hounds on the crew's tails. Anders stopped on his tracks and faced the Marines and Royals.

"What are you doing?" Jack said as he stopped.

"Don't worry." Anders said. "**Special Pellet White Smoke!**" the pellet exploded and clouded the enemies' vision. They stopped. The crew fled with their prisoner and into a valley. There they sat down and took a break. They drunk from a small creek that was there and sat on the rocks around the area.

"Alright let's begin…" Byronn said. "Who *pant* who are you working for?"

"The next righteous king and leader of the 555 bandits…" the prisoner said. "…His greatness Ed-Horn."

"And more importantly who are you?" Logan asked him while biting into an apple.

"I am Gotze…" he answered. "…one of the hands of Leader."

"Well, take me to your leader!" Logan insisted, he always wanted to say that.

"As a prisoner, an unarmed prisoner, I would do it but sadly I am tied with these ropes." Gotze answered. "If you free me I gladly take you there. Besides you have no chance of defeating him if you plan to challenge his authority."

"You saying I can't beat him…" Logan said and then let out a grin.

"Logan, don't get carried away." Byronn said. "He's a bandit, we're pirates, we can't trust him."

"Oh, you pirates…?" Gotze asked. He spit at their feet. "They're nothing but filth." Logan punched him in the jaw and knocked him out. They all decided it was a good time to go to sleep and looked for comfortable spots to sleep in. This rescue mission has turned into a personal fight now. Bandit army versus four pirates.


	23. The Path Towards The Camp

"We're here." Gotze said as he continued walking towards a great building. This building had the appearance of an old style dojo. Above the entrance a sign read "555", it was obviously the place. The building was painted navy blue and the building's frame was red. Logan led his crew inside. Inside there were many bandits drinking, training, and looking at the four. Gotze was kneeling in front of a man sitting in a wooden throne. The man was big, he look tall enough to be 6'8". He had long and thick dark brown hair that reached the middle of his back. He wore a white buttoned shirt with only a few buttons in the bottom buttoned, revealing most of his chest. He had black dress pants and at the end he wore black dress shoes. He wore a black furred cape with it's outer layer covered in dark brown leather, the neck was covered in its furs. The cape was tied with a silver chain from one side to the other around the neck. Beside his throne there were two swords.

"I've returned." Gotze said respectfully.

"And who are these?" The man in the throne said.

"People who are here to challenge your authority…" Gotze spoke. "…They say they want the old man who will build the ship."

"So you say." The man said. "And you led them here."

"Yes, your greatness…" Gotze kept saying. "…they think they can defeat you."

"I see…" The man said. He stood up and walked until he was beside Gotze, still kneeling. "…you did well, Gotze."

"Thank you…" Gotze said as he rose and walked away.

"I am Ed-Horn, leader of The 555 Bandits…" He presented himself proudly, his voice was like that of a hero, low and great. "…you came here for the shipwright, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Logan said. "…mostly to beat you up."

"LOGAN!" The brothers shouted.

"Listen, we just want him back…" Jack said. "…we're not here to beat you up."

"So you just want him…" Ed-Horn said. "…you drive a hard bargain but all I can say is no."

"Then I'll have to kick your ass." Logan shouted at him. He ran towards the leader and unsheathed his blade. He got close enough to swing his sword but it was blocked by someone else. Logan looked and saw it was Gotze with a sword he picked up. Gotze came to defend his leader. The leader slowly started walking away towards his throne, grabbed his two swords, unsheathed them, and sat on his throne with both swords at hand.

"If you want the old man…" Ed-Horn shouted. "…you will have to take him from us."

"FINE!" Logan shouted. He detached himself from Gotze and gave him a cut on his face. Gotze did not react to it and simply ignored it as he swung his sword at him. They clashed steel expertly, slashing, hacking, and defending themselves as if they were both masters of the art. Gotze decided it was time to lose the honor and win the match; he tripped Logan to the ground with his foot. Logan lost his balance and as he fell, Gotze's sword was plunging with him, directly to his abdomen. He managed to stop the sword with his own and swiftly rolled away to his crew. Jack and the others were trembling; four against 500, it's an easy loss.

Byronn unsheathed his sword more out of instinct to protect himself than bravery. Some bandits saw his unique sword and coward in a corner. "That's… That's… That's… That's the elemental sword: Skybound!" the cowering bandits said.

"Elemental sword?" Byronn said to himself. "Maybe that's why I could slash with fire." He regained his confidence and held it with both hands, prepared for anything. The bandits that knew coward before his sword.

Anders saw his brother wield the sword with great confidence and decided to load his riffle with his special pellets. Anders aimed for Ed-Horn and cocked his riffle. "Take this you bastard…" He shouted. "**Special Pellet Bomber!**" He shot the pellet at him but it was intercepted by two others, who gladly took the shot for their leader. Their dirty faces had a stupid smile even after the small explosion on their faces.

Jack was still dubious over whether he should fight and risk it or… boom he was hit in the face. He looked down and saw blood dripping down to the floor. He grabbed his face and it hurt, his nose felt broken and his cheeks felt bigger than they were before. He looked up and saw the bandits with a big bat on their hands.

"What's the matter…?" One said. "…Are you gonna cry?" Jack was slowly filled with rage. "That wasn't even my best hit." He kept saying.

"You…" Jack slowly started saying, he then shouted. "…BASTARDS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The bandits had no worries, but that was before they were both on the ground. Jack stood over them.

"I have but one rule…" Jack whispered enraged, he then shouted. "…NEVER HIT THE FACE!" He was enraged beyond calming down. If they looked closely steam was coming out of him, filled with heat and rage he was completely fired up.

Logan saw all of them, his crew were backing him up in this fight, all he has to do is get pass the bandits and go for the head. He attacked the massive sea of bandits protecting their leader and future king. He was stuck in the middle, battling his way in and stopped by them. Too many people were attacking Logan at the same time that he could not advance. "**One-Sword Style…**" Logan began in the sea of bandits. "**…Slashing Vortex!**" All of the bandits were blown away and what was left were bandits on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Logan stood in the middle of a blank circle left by the attack.

The battling raged on; Byronn expertly used his sword's fire combined with his one-sword style attacks; Anders shot down every enemy in sight with his Special Pellet Bomber; Jack raged on and practically destroyed the Dojo's interior; Logan faced Ed-Horn with saber in hand. A voice interrupted the battle, and though it was old, it was heard.

"STOOOOOOOP THIIIISSS…" an old voice said. "…STOOOOP THIS MADNESS!" It was the man they've been looking for, The Cavo's grandfather.

"What is it that you want…" Ed-Horn said to him. "…Samuel?"

"For you to stop this fight." Samuel answered. "I am not some trophy to be won in battle, Ed."


	24. The 555 Bandits

"We're here." Gotze said as he continued walking towards a great building. This building had the appearance of an old style dojo. Above the entrance a sign read "555", it was obviously the place. The building was painted navy blue and the building's frame was red. Logan led his crew inside. Inside there were many bandits drinking, training, and looking at the four. Gotze was kneeling in front of a man sitting in a wooden throne. The man was big, he look tall enough to be 6'8". He had long and thick dark brown hair that reached the middle of his back. He wore a white buttoned shirt with only a few buttons in the bottom buttoned, revealing most of his chest. He had black dress pants and at the end he wore black dress shoes. He wore a black furred cape with it's outer layer covered in dark brown leather, the neck was covered in its furs. The cape was tied with a silver chain from one side to the other around the neck. Beside his throne there were two swords.

"I've returned." Gotze said respectfully.

"And who are these?" The man in the throne said.

"People who are here to challenge your authority…" Gotze spoke. "…They say they want the old man who will build the ship."

"So you say." The man said. "And you led them here."

"Yes, your greatness…" Gotze kept saying. "…they think they can defeat you."

"I see…" The man said. He stood up and walked until he was beside Gotze, still kneeling. "…you did well, Gotze."

"Thank you…" Gotze said as he rose and walked away.

"I am Ed-Horn, leader of The 555 Bandits…" He presented himself proudly, his voice was like that of a hero, low and great. "…you came here for the shipwright, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Logan said. "…mostly to beat you up."

"LOGAN!" The brothers shouted.

"Listen, we just want him back…" Jack said. "…we're not here to beat you up."

"So you just want him…" Ed-Horn said. "…you drive a hard bargain but all I can say is no."

"Then I'll have to kick your ass." Logan shouted at him. He ran towards the leader and unsheathed his blade. He got close enough to swing his sword but it was blocked by someone else. Logan looked and saw it was Gotze with a sword he picked up. Gotze came to defend his leader. The leader slowly started walking away towards his throne, grabbed his two swords, unsheathed them, and sat on his throne with both swords at hand.

"If you want the old man…" Ed-Horn shouted. "…you will have to take him from us."

"FINE!" Logan shouted. He detached himself from Gotze and gave him a cut on his face. Gotze did not react to it and simply ignored it as he swung his sword at him. They clashed steel expertly, slashing, hacking, and defending themselves as if they were both masters of the art. Gotze decided it was time to lose the honor and win the match; he tripped Logan to the ground with his foot. Logan lost his balance and as he fell, Gotze's sword was plunging with him, directly to his abdomen. He managed to stop the sword with his own and swiftly rolled away to his crew. Jack and the others were trembling; four against 500, it's an easy loss.

Byronn unsheathed his sword more out of instinct to protect himself than bravery. Some bandits saw his unique sword and coward in a corner. "That's… That's… That's… That's the elemental sword: Yoso!" the cowering bandits said.

"Elemental sword?" Byronn said to himself. "Maybe that's why I could slash with fire." He regained his confidence and held it with both hands, prepared for anything. The bandits that knew coward before his sword. Legend says that this Elemental sword was one of the few that were created in ancient times, during the void century. Legends talk of a sword that could make fire, freeze people, create tornados, and summon lighting. There were 4 made of this kind and they were scattered around the world.

Anders saw his brother wield the sword with great confidence and decided to load his riffle with his special pellets. Anders aimed for Ed-Horn and cocked his riffle. "Take this you bastard…" He shouted. "**Special Pellet Bomber!**" He shot the pellet at him but it was intercepted by two others, who gladly took the shot for their leader. Their dirty faces had a stupid smile even after the small explosion on their faces.

Jack was still dubious over whether he should fight and risk it or… boom he was hit in the face. He looked down and saw blood dripping down to the floor. He grabbed his face and it hurt, his nose felt broken and his cheeks felt bigger than they were before. He looked up and saw the bandits with a big bat on their hands.

"What's the matter…?" One said. "…Are you gonna cry?" Jack was slowly filled with rage. "That wasn't even my best hit." He kept saying.

"You…" Jack slowly started saying, he then shouted. "…BASTARDS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The bandits had no worries, but that was before they were both on the ground. Jack stood over them.

"I have but one rule…" Jack whispered enraged, he then shouted. "…NEVER HIT THE FACE!" He was enraged beyond calming down. If they looked closely steam was coming out of him, filled with heat and rage he was completely fired up.

Logan saw all of them, his crew were backing him up in this fight, all he has to do is get pass the bandits and go for the head. He attacked the massive sea of bandits protecting their leader and future king. He was stuck in the middle, battling his way in and stopped by them. Too many people were attacking Logan at the same time that he could not advance. "**One-Sword Style…**" Logan began in the sea of bandits. "**…Slashing Vortex!**" All of the bandits were blown away and what was left were bandits on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Logan stood in the middle of a blank circle left by the attack.

The battling raged on; Byronn expertly used his sword's fire combined with his one-sword style attacks; Anders shot down every enemy in sight with his Special Pellet Bomber; Jack raged on and practically destroyed the Dojo's interior; Logan faced Ed-Horn with saber in hand. A voice interrupted the battle, and though it was old, it was heard.

"STOOOOOOOP THIIIISSS…" an old voice said. "…STOOOOP THIS MADNESS!" It was the man they've been looking for, The Cavo's grandfather.

"What is it that you want…" Ed-Horn said to him. "…Samuel?"

"For you to stop this fight." Samuel answered. "I am not some trophy to be won in battle, Ed."


	25. Let's Fight

Everyone stopped fighting; the bandits had their weapons down and their pistols uncooked. The Old man was trying to stop it all. Ed-Horn was sitting in his throne, still with his weapons at hand. The crew had also calmed down, Logan sheathed his sword, but kept a hand near his flintlocks, Jack had cooled down, Anders had put his riffle on his back, and Byronn sheathed his elemental sword. Samuel continued to speak with Ed-Horn.

"You promised me that you showed me to the tree…" Samuel said at Ed-Horn. "…If I build the ships you wanted, you'll show me the goddamn tree."

He was not very old; it seems that his age lurked around his early fifties. His hair had not completely whitened and it looked almost grey. He had a long beard that covered his chest. He wore a floral shirt, unbuttoned and opened but only his stomach could be seen. His trousers seemed to but cut up all the way to his knees, exposing the bottom half of his legs. He wore white and gray boat shoes without any socks. He wore dark, rounded glasses that completely covered his eyes.

"In a minute old man…" Ed-Horn said. "…I'm dealing with some brats here."

"GRAAAAMPS!" The brothers exclaimed and waived at their grandfather enthusiastically.

"Huh?" The old man tried to find the source of the sound. "Oh it's you guys, Byronn and Anders."

"Gramps, we came here to get you out…" Byronn said. "…come on, let's go."

"Not necessary boys." Samuel said.

"But why?" Anders questioned him.

"My old pal Ed was going to show me out after he shows me the tree." Samuel said. He then laughed like an old geezer would. Ed slowly started laughing until he broke out in a loud laugh that sounded almost evil.

"You fool, the tree doesn't exist…" Ed-Horn said to Samuel. "…I just used that to lure you here and build my ships."

"You're wrong the tree exists…" Samuel said as he approached Ed. "…and you're taking me there." Ed punched Samuel and sent him flying towards the brothers and the rest of the crew.

"Don't you see old man…" Ed exclaimed. "…It's nothing more than a legend, it doesn't exist, just like that One Piece that they claim the fou…" A bullet flew close to Ed's head. It was Logan. The bandits were in awe. Logan blew some smoke away from his flintlock.

"Ah, but you're wrong again…" Samuel said. "…The One Piece does exist; I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Guys, leave…" Logan said. "…I'll take care of him."

"But what about the bandits, and your wounds." Jack said. "You're going to die here."

"Don't worry about me, just take him out of here and run." Logan said.

"No." Jack said. "I'm not leaving my captain to die." Logan looked back and smiled.

"We're not leaving to!" The brothers said as they took out their weapons.

"I guess I can't leave as well…" Samuel said. "…I'll just stay around here."

"Alright then…" Logan said as he smiled. "…Let's fight!"

The bandits all unsheathed their weapons and pointed them at the crew. They were eagerly awaiting the orders of their leader. Ed stood from his throne and signaled the attack with the waive of his right arm down. The Bandits attacked.

"Secure the old shipwright…" Ed said. "…he will be useful."

Logan took both his flintlocks out and began fighting against them. He shot them down and evaded every attack he was put through. He swiftly evaded every sword slash and hack, and he shot down every man pointing a gun at him. His goal was the head himself.

Jack took out his cutlass sword and defended himself as well. Three bandits made a slash attack at the same time but were blocked by Jack's sword. He was struggling to hold them down. The bandits broke through the sword and pinned Jack down. One of them put his sword to his neck, lifted it up and slashed it down. Jack evaded by escaping the pin of the surprisingly light-weighted bandits. He ran around looking for something specific something that he could use in battle to tackle a sensitive part of the human body. After some time he found a small viola, near the makeshift bar. He grabbed the viola and it's bow and held it in position. The bandits arrived to see him armed with just a musical instrument and laughed at him. Jack grinned.

"I guess that you don't know that your eardrums are an extremely sensitive part of your body…" Jack said. "…and by producing this one sound, I can make them almost blow, lucky for you it's half a tone down so you continue to hear."

He put his bow against the highest sounding string and played it. Alone the sting would just sound high pitched put when played horribly it will make the noise. Jack presumed to play it as the book he once read back at the beginning of this trip here, in the librarian's bedroom. The sound screeched around a ten feet radius, punishing the three bandits that were caught with it.

"**Viola's Screech!**" Jack screamed as he played the sound. The bandits were grabbing unto their heads, trying to stop the screech; they bled, form their nose, mouth and ears. Jack was unaffected by it, because the move itself, does not affect the user. He stopped the screeching and left the bandits still thinking of that horrible sound, almost crying on the floor. Jack realized the power he held, and thought he should have kept the book around with him.

Byronn and Anders were fighting, trying to defend their grandfather up against a corner of the building. Anders kept using his special pellets, shooting down every one that came to close and in his reach. Byronn kept using his elemental sword slashing with fire on every attack; even the blade of the sword itself became hot. The bandits kept attacking ruthlessly, even though they could not pass them and retrieve the old man.

"Hey, go get the giant…" One screamed. "…he should beat them."

The floor started to shake, one footstep loudly heard after another, enough to put thrown some things down. A tall man appeared. He was not necessarily a giant but was called a giant because he was over 10 ft. tall. His body was well built and extremely strong. Strong enough to break one of the pillars with his bare hands as he passed through. He had a buzz cut hairstyle that told he was of blond hair. He had a yellow stubble beard across his face that matched his buzz cut. He wore no shirt, to reveal the bulging muscles he had but wore long pants with boots on the end of it. He approached the center of the room, a few feet before Logan was.

"I am Jorgen…" The giant man said. "…remember the name, because it will be the last one you'll hear."

Jorgen threw a sweeping punch at Logan but he evaded it by jumping backwards in a backflip. The force of the punch was so intense that it knocked Logan a few feet more than where he would have landed.

"Jorgen!" Ed called him. Jorgen proceeded to kneel before him. "Take out those brats *pointing at the crew* and bring me the old shipwright."

"Yes Leader!" Jorgen said as he saluted. He stood up and punched his own fists. The shockwave produced a small air current. Jorgen attacked Jack. Jack quickly held his violin and played the horrible note.

"**Viola's Screech!**" he screamed at the giant. It had no effect, his head was too far away for him to hear it and Jack was knocked out with a punch and sent flying towards the wall. He fell to reveal the shape of his body and a broken viola stuck to the wall. Jack could not fight anymore and lay there unconsciously. Logan was enraged and ran towards the giant. He grabbed a sword stuck to the floor and kept running towards the man.

"Take this!" Logan said. "**Two-Sword Style X-Marks!**" he repeatedly slashed his swords together in the shape of an X. The attack was heading towards the giant but he quickly thought through, grabbed a piece of the pillar he knocked out, and blocked the attack.

"Fuck it wasn't enough." Logan said. He suddenly felt a great pain through his chest; they reopened again, but were bleeding very little. The giant threw the pillar he used towards Logan but a fiery slash cut it in two and evaded Logan.

"Hey giant asshole…" Byronn shouted at the giant. "…you want to fight, fight us."

"Byronn, language." Samuel said.

"REALLY NOW?!" Byronn answered back.

The giant slowly approached the corner as the Brothers prepared themselves. He was twice as taller than most men in this whole place, and his shadow was enough to darken the corner. Anders shot him repeatedly.

"**Special Pellet Bomber, Bomber, Bomber, Hot Bullet, Hot Bullet, Hot Bullet!**" Anders kept screaming. They didn't have any effect on the giant man.

"Is that all you got?" Jorgen said. "That's child's play." Jorgen attacked them but they all ran from the corner, fleeing the giant around the whole building. Jorgen was constantly throwing punches and kicks at them but they were lucky enough to evade them and keep running around.

Logan approached Ed-Horn with the two swords, one the cutlass he picked on the ground and two his saber with the golden hilt. Ed stood up and grabbed his swords as well.

"It seems you're stronger than I estimated…" Ed said. "…well done."

"Shut up…" Logan said. "…are we fighting or not?"


	26. Defeat the Giant

The Cavo brothers, along with their grandfather Samuel, have been running around the building for some time, evading the constant attacks of the giant man. For such a tall guy this guy runs fast. Byronn remembered something; Samuel called Ed his old pal. How could he know such a criminal like that guy?

"Hey, Gramps *panting*…" Byronn said as he ran with the rest. "…Why did you call him your old pal?"

"Oh, that…" Samuel began. "…I knew him when I was working ships for the Marines over the old shipyard."

"Wait he's a marine?" Byronn questioned. "I thought he's just an ordinary bandit gone mad."

"No he wasn't…" Samuel said. "…in fact, he used to be Commodore of Peix Town."

"Then how the hell did he end up like this?" Byronn said. Samuel scratched his chin trying to remember the events.

"Ah, yes, I remember…" Samuel said. "…He was discharged for allowing the sacking of Peix Town to happen."

"That was like 15 years ago." Byronn said.

"Hey, quit running around and fight!" Jorgen said.

"Fine you want to fight, I'll give you this…" Anders said as he stopped and faced the approaching giant. "**Special Pellet Shock!**" An electrified pellet flew out of the rifle. It hit the giant man and stopped him in his tracks. It gave a little shock throughout the whole body that stopped him for some time. Jorgen reclaimed movement and was in a bit of shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Jorgen said as he grabbed the hit area. "That hurt like shit!"

"That was an electrified pellet that shocks you with just enough to slow you down." Anders said.

"So you want to fight with distance…" Jorgen said as he grabbed another pillar. "…How about you stopped this." The pillar flew towards the group and luckily avoided it all. Jorgen stood tall over the group and his face could be seen smiling. He clenched his fist and punched dead center of the group. They ran away swiftly.

"Fine then have a few of my shockwaves." Jorgen said. He clenched his fists and punched the air as hard as he could multiple times. A tailwind was being formed behind the group until it turned to extremely fast winds. Byronn had his sword unsheathed and the sword sensed it. Byronn saw the symbols on the sword glow a little and he knew what has happened. He stopped in his tracks facing the wind head on.

"**One-Sword Style…**" He began as he grabbed his sword. "**…Furry Cutter!**" He slashed and stabbed his sword in the air multiple times. The wind in his direction stopped and was returned to the giant at even higher speeds. The Giant could barely grab and maintain his footing and was soon blown away into a nearby wall. He crashed to it and landed outside.

"Let's finish this." Byronn said as he ran towards the whole.

"I'll cover you!" Anders said as he shot down the bandits trying to step in front of them. "Gramps, move ahead."

"Alright boy, but I'm still a bit tired." Samuel said as he continued running.

Outside the Giant was on the now snow covered floor. Byronn entered the cold environment and the sword sensed it as well. It glowed a blue lighting.

"That's it I'm gonna kill you." Jorgen said as he got up and dashed towards Byronn.

"**Elemental Strike…**" Byron said as he pointed his sword towards Jorgen. "**…Ice Age!**" The sword let out burst of ice towards the Giant. As soon as it touched him, the ice spread through his body until he was covered in it. He has been frozen and will no longer be a nuisance.

"Wow, did you do that?" Anders said as he exited.

"Yeah…" Byronn said. "…it was the sword."

"That is a really awesome sword." Anders complimented. "Well let's get back inside."

"Right!" Byronn said as he ran towards the entrance created by the giant. Inside Jack was still unconscious and laying on the ground. The group rushed towards him and stayed close to him. The place was still filled with a few hundred bandits to take down.

Meanwhile Logan was facing Ed-Horn in front of his throne. Ed held his two massive saber swords with each hand. Logan took his saber out and held it with one hand as well.

"This is the end of the line kid…" Ed said. "…You are going to crumble down and fall in defeat."

"Not today…" Logan said. "…not until I find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates."

"That dream will fall as you will." Ed said as he raised his two massive sabers. "I'm an expert of the Two-Sword Style sword technique."

"I'm pretty good at beating up people like you." Logan said as he cracked his knuckles with the same hand and held his saber pointing towards Ed.


	27. The Final Showdown

Ed and Logan clashed swords. The clashing sound was heard around the building and a few sparks came out of the scratched steel. They held their swords against each other for a few seconds before releasing and clashing again. The Bandits kept attacking the small group of the brothers, Gramps, and the unconscious Jack. Logan kept battling. Ed swinged both his swords in the same direction from the same side but Logan managed to block it. The shockwave of the attack sent him sliding across the floor, still standing up.

"**One-Sword Style…**" Logan began. "**…Rifle Cut!**" Logan dashed towards Ed but he blocked it with both swords. Logan grunted in pain. He looked down to see his chest wound area slowly get bloodier and bloodier.

"It seems you were already wounded." Ed said with a smile on his face. "What an advantage to me."

"Shut up…" Logan said while holding in the pain. "…this is nothing." They separated each other.

"**Two-Sword Style…**" Ed began. "**…Double Slash!**" He put his two swords horizontally to his right side and charged at Logan. Once close enough he released his attack, two swords going straight for Logan. He blocked them both with his saber. Logan grunted in pain once more, the bandages on his shoulder were also getting bloody. His wounds were reopening fast and he was losing more and more blood by the minute. His shirt started to get bloody around his shoulder and chest area. Logan put his sword on the floor, took his shirt off, revealing his bandaged upper body, and grabbed his saber once more.

"**One-Sword Style…**" Logan began. He held his sword backwards having the point of the sword pointing behind him. "**…Lighting Strike!**" He disappeared and appeared in front of Ed. He cut diagonally at Ed's chest and left him a giant wound.

"So now we're both a bloody mess." Ed said as he touched his wound. "Not much of a wound though, not like yours."

"I'm just trying to level the plain field." Logan said.

"Fine now it's my turn." Ed said. "**One-Sword Style 36-Pound Canon!**" Logan jumped and dodged it.

"Big Mistake." Ed said with a grin. "**One-Sword Style Spear!**" He launched himself in the air with his saber pointing at Logan. Logan blocked the tip with his blade and grunted in pain as his chest opened even more. They both landed on the ground. Logan got on one knee while using his saber as support and coughed a bit of blood. He weakly got up.

"You really think you can defeat me so easily…" Ed said. "…I was once Commodore Edward Thorn, and the strongest of the Island."

"Does it look like I give a shit about you?" Logan said. He sheathed his saber and took out both flintlocks and pointed them at Ed. Ed remained astonished. Those flintlocks, he could swear he has seen them before, they look so familiar.

"Take this you asshole!" Logan said. He started shooting at Ed. Ed swiftly ran around trying not to get hit. He was shot directly in his wound. Ed found cover from Logan's shot. They stopped suddenly. Logan sheathed his flintlocks back to their holsters and grabbed the hilt of his saber.

"**One-Sword Style…**" Logan began. "**…Lion's Strike!**" He quickly unsheathed, attacked, and sheathed his saber on the other side of Ed's cover. The cover broke in two and a slashing wound was received to Ed's back. Ed grunted in pain. He stood up and used both his swords as support.

"You little bastard…" Ed said as he slashed at Logan, he dodged. "…I'm gonna kill you and make you regret ever getting close to me."

"**Two-Sword Style Compressed Canon!**" Ed shouted at Logan as he delivered a strong stab with both swords that delivered a compressed air shot. It hit Logan's stomach and blew him to the outside. He landed safely in the snow. Logan got up quickly as soon as Ed exited himself. Inside the remaining bandits have been defeated and the group was extremely tired. Jack was now waking from his unconsciousness.

Outside the men faced each other. "Who do you think you are kid?" Ed shouted. "You have no business here with me or anything I'm doing."

"I'm a pirate…" Logan answered. "…I do whatever the hell I want." Ed got angrier and skin started to turn a reddish pink.

Ed dashed towards Logan and Logan did the same. They clashed steel; the "Klink" sound can be heard every time they clash sabers. They continued attacking each other, blocking slashes, performing slashes, trying to stab each other, all while the snow around them got bloodier by each attack. Logan's bandages were almost completely red while Ed's wound has covered with blood everything on his stomach bellow the wound. The snow around them was blood red and slowly turned a red pink. Ed saw an opurtunity and attacked. Logan was hit, a massive cut down his chest. Logan went down but got up with what strength he had.

"Now I'll finish this!" Ed shouted. "**Two-Sword Style 72-pound canon!**" Logan stepped aside and dodged the attack.

"**ONE-SWORD STYLE RIFLE CUT!**" Logan shouted as he delivered the attack. It slashed across Ed's chest and splattered even more blood into the snow. Ed has fallen and could no longer attack. He was now uncounscious from the sudden amount of blood loss. Logan had won.

Inside the group got up and exited outside to see if there was a winner. Logan was the only one standing; he survived the fight extremely wounded. Logan looked at them and smiled. He fell backwards into the snow.

"LOGAN!" they all shouted as the hurriedly ran towards him.


	28. The Sacking of Peix Town

"He's been there for days…" Jack said worryingly. "…Are you sure he's gonna be alright?"

"I really can't say." The doctor said. "From all of that blood lost he could have died the moment you brought him here, for now he's breathing but still unconscious." The doctor left the scene to attend more patients brought in.

"So what did he say…?" Anders asked Jack. "…Is he gonna make it?"

"He doesn't know…" Jack said. "…but he will make it."

"What makes you believe that?" Anders questioned him.

"Because I believe that he will recover and keep going like nothing ever happened." Jack said proudly. "He's not dying until he becomes the King of the Pirates."

"That's quite an ambition." Samuel said from his seat far in the hall. "Few people have such determination, especially after going to bloody fights like those."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked the old man.

"I'm saying I've only met one man with such ambitions…" Samuel said. "…and he died a few years after he finished that same dream."

It's been a few more hours and the crew still patiently waited outside Logan's room in the hall. Byronn was exploring his katana. How can such a legendary blade fall into his hands, more importantly, how did it fall to that shop owner guy who gave it to him for free. Anders was making a few tweaks to his riffle; the sounds of screws screwing in and unscrewing were heard quite loudly. Jack was playing with his thumbs, wrestling with himself to see which hand is stronger. Right wins again… Right always wins. Samuel was snoring; his head dangled from his neck like it were an arm or a leg in the air. Byronn remembered something, just now.

"Hey Gramps." Byronn said. Samuel woke abruptly while shouting lightly "What? What?"

"What is it boy?" Sam said. He yawned and stretched his body while still seated.

"You told me you knew Ed-Horn before…" Byronn said. "…and you said something about a sacking of town."

"Yes, yes, Eddie's discharge after the sacking…" Samuel answered back. "…what about it?"

"It was 15 years ago…" Byronn said. "…around the time you said mom and dad were gone."

"Huh, now that I think about it…" Anders commented. "…you did say mom and dad were gone when we were 2 years old."

"What happened that day?" Byronn asked his grandfather.

"Madness happened." Samuel said. "It's the reason I can't stand fighting with weapons. Madness happened and it was because Eddie was nothing more than a human."

"Well speak old man." Jack said. "We got nothing to do, and we need something to pass the time."

"You want to know the horrors of it fine, I'll tell you, but never mention this ever again." Samuel said.

"You got a deal." Jack said. The brothers nodded in confirmation.

"Well it all happened 15 years ago…" Samuel began his story.

15 years ago in Peix Town, Muntany Island. It's been two months since the death of The King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, and the dissolvement of the Straw Hat Pirates. The world was relieved that such a threat to the world has been cleansed out of this world. People were now stress free; they thought because the government defeated the King of the Pirates, just like they did with Gol D. Roger, they are safe from such threats. But some otherwise knew, that with the confirmation of its existence over 10 years ago, when Luffy found the treasure, there was no way of hiding such thing and the pirates would come for it in bigger numbers than It was over 30 years ago.

People went onwards with their day, as if were an ordinary one. Marines have just arrived to ensure the safety of such a prosperous trading town. The Marine unit assigned was number 42 under the command of Commodore Edward Thorn or "Two-Sword Thorn". The battleship arrived at port, standing taller than any trade ship near it. Marines disembarked and form a hall of men. They faced each other and saluted. In between them walked their Commodore. He had a black leather jacket unzipped, showing his chest, with the words Justice (正義) stitched on it and "Marines" above the engraved marks. He wore the marine's uniform pants and black boots. On his hip's right side, his two swords were held, sheathed and always ready for an attack. At the end of the hall there was a man. A small man around 5'2" with a cap on his head and a floral shirt. He wore short tan trousers and brown sandals.

Thorn passed through the hall and the Marines discontinued their salutation and went towards the boat to grab their materials. The man at the end saluted Thorn with a handshake. "Hello, Commodore Thorn, I am Bartleby, this town's mayor." The man said. Ed shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "Now where would be our base of operations?"

"It's right around the corner…" Bartleby said. "…come I'll show you."

"Alright." He said. He looked at his men. "Get those things to where I'm going, let's go, move."

After some time they reached the base. It was as big as any other building, same style of architecture and everything. The difference from the other buildings was its noticeable white color and the words "MARINES" painted on it with its mark above it. The whole marine unit moved in and made it their base of operations.

"Hello there Commodore…" Samuel said as he arrived close to him. "…I'm Cavo Samuel, shipwright of the yard. If you need your battleship fixed up we'll do it."

"What do you possibly know about marine battleships?" Ed exclaimed at him.

"Well, I know that this model used trees from the North Blue hardened by the weather to make them more durable, even in harsh climate, and that the cannons on the deck need to be cleaned at least twice a week, and that…"

"Alright…" Ed said. "…you proved your point, our shipwrights will work along with you shipyards men. But don't dare scratch it. It's the only one I get."

"Understood." Samuel responded.

A few weeks after the establishment there was a ship on the horizon, reported to be a pirate ship.

"Sir, should we warn the commodore?" asked the marine. "It's reported to be a pirate ship."

"No need for that…" The man answered. "…they're not really pirates; they're just using it as a disguise to avoid being attacked."

"Yes, Lieutenant Vizco." The marine responded. The ship arrived at the bay and removed its jolly roger. The ship ported and as it did, many more appeared on the horizon, with the exact same Jolly Roger as it is spotted: a skull with two swords crossing each other below the skull. A man jumped off the ship to greet the marine. The marine saluted and greeted like any other marine would greet a trader at port. But this man was different. He had long, dark hair, a neck beard, and wore a bandana over his head. He was dressed like any other pirate would dress, and smelled like one too.

"Welcome to Peix Town, trader." The marine said.

"Ah, yes, just the place we needed to be." The man responded.

"Excuse me, sir…" The marine said. He was suddenly stabbed in the neck by the man. The marine bled to death, with no one around to see it.

"Alright boys, proceed with the plan…" the man said. "…this will surely put the name Prabhakara on a wanted poster."

"SIR!" the other pirates said as they boarded off. The pirates scattered around town, making themselves look like citizens. The Lieutenant approached the captain. "Good job, the plan is going very well." He said.

"It's just like you said Vizco…" Prabhakara said. "…This might work."

"Yes well I put off my part…" Vizco said. "…now you put yours. Are your men in position?" Prabhakara nodded in confirmation.

"Plant the evidence?" Prabhakara said.

"Yes do it, but hurry…" Vizco said as he looked at the horizon. "…it seems your men are making their way here fast."

They both went their separate ways to proceed with the plan. Meanwhile at the new marine office. Inside was Ed, in his desk writing a report, and Samuel having a drink. It seems they became good friends in those few weeks.

"And then I tell this man…" Samuel said before being interrupted.

"Sir, we got a report that said there are three ships heading this way, flying a jolly roger." The marine said.

"WHAT...?" Ed said. "…PIRATES, NOW!?"

"Yes sir…" the marine said. "…and one of our men was found dead were one of those alleged ships was reported to dock."

"ARM THE BATTLE-STATIONS, WARN THE PEOPLE…" Ed said as he got up abruptly. "…WE MUST REPEL THEM!"

Every marine armed their battle stations and warned every citizen to take shelter inside the town, somewhere safe. There were a few that refused to leave though, those that came out the ship. The three ships approached the area before sending a massive cannonball shot into the first building.

"ATTACK!" Ed shouted as he pulled one of his swords. Suddenly the marines were all attacked from behind and killed easily only 2/3 of the marines remained in battle. The pirates have outnumbered them and outsmart them. Out of the direction of the dock came a man, the one with the dark hair.

"Hello there Commodore, the name is Prabhakara…" he said with a smoke on his mouth. "…some people call me Animal though but you may call me as you please."

"What do you want scum?" he questioned.

"It's simple, really…" Prabhakara said as he took off his cigarette and put it out on the ground. "…the town is mine now, now, step aside." Ed took his swords out.

"It is my town to protect, now leave, SCUM." Ed said with his swords pointed at him. Prabhakara laughed.

"Now, you wouldn't want to harm your business partner just for the sake of making it real?" Prabhakara said.

"We're not in business." Ed exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you're backstabbing me huh?" Prabhakara said. "How about a stab for you?" Two of his pirates stabbed him in the back and knocked to the ground unconscious. The sacking resumed. The town burned and the people screamed in the Cavo's house the pirates raided. The two brothers were luckily out of harm's way, locked in the basement. But screaming could be heard from the outside, screams of a woman seeing her lover die and a sudden stop of the scream. They were presumed dead by local investigator.

"…but luckily the town did manage to recover itself." Samuel ended. "And Ed was convicted for treason and was sentenced to death, but the night before he must have escaped."

A muffled voice could be heard from inside the room, faintly saying: "Where am I?"

"LOGAN'S AWAKE!" Jack said as he rushed inside.

"I guess it's time we head back to Muntany Island then." Samuel said as he got up. "I'm getting to old for this shit."


	29. Let's Go Home

Logan woke up from his injuries. The room was dark, no windows, or outside light source. He was on a bed with frames to prevent him from falling down. His arm had many tubes attached to him, some allowing medicine in, others taking some blood out. Along his bed there were a dozen machines all beeping and flashing with different lights. Logan sat up and grabbed his head, trying to remember. He saw his whole upper body wrapped in bandages up to his neck. All he wore were his cargo shorts and his sandals. His weapons were in another corner of the room, patiently waiting to be picked up again.

"Logan you survived!" Jack said as he approached the bed rapidly and with joy.

"Yeah, you think I was gonna die?" Logan said. "I'm not dying 'till I'm the king."

"The doctor said we should stick around for another day here…" Jack said. "…so get comfy, cause were not leaving until you finally recover."

"Fuck that…" Logan said as he got out of bed, al the tubes and needles still attached to his arm. "…I want my new ship now, not tomorrow."

He disconnected the tubes from his arm abruptly and began walking towards his weapons. He put his shirt on without buttoning it and took his flintlocks and saber.

"L… Logan, you have to recover…" Jack said as he grabbed his friend by the arm. "…that doctor says you should stay."

"Yeah but if a I do stay…" Logan answered as he sheathed his saber back. "…we're gonna have to pay."

"Yeah you're right let's go." Jack said quickly. They did not bring any money here, all the beris were at the boat in a secret compartment.

They both exited the room to be greeted by the smiling faces of the Cavo brothers and their grandfather. Out of a corner the doctor showed up. He was looking at his clipboard when he noticed his patient of bed. "Hey you're not ready to leave yet, go to bed!" he said as he ran towards them.

"Let's run then." Logan said to his crew as he got a head start. Jack followed him trying to catch up to the surprisingly quick Logan. Byronn was behind him along with Anders, Samuel was behind them until he passed them running. He has never felt such a rush in his old life. Nurses ran towards them trying to stop them. The treatment wasn't done and they haven't paid.

"Hey stop, all of you!" the nurses kept saying. "You haven't even paid."

"We ain't paying…" Logan said while running. "…we're pirates."

The entire place was shocked. They have treated a pirate, a crime punishable by a few years in prison. They decided that it was best it did not show on the medical records that this man never came here in the first place. The crew reached outside of the hospital.

A day or two later they're all sailing back to Peix Town. A mission accomplished. Logan laid in his bed, eternally resting until he recovered. Samuel approached Jack, who was sitting on his own bed.

"How the hell did you cross the sea with this little piece of shit?!" he was surprised.

"Yeah, were quite lucky I guess." Jack answered.

"Anyway…" Samuel started saying. "…about the ship, I do thank you for rescuing me from him and all that, but I still need the money to gather the resources."

"Well how much?" Jack asked him.

"About half-a-million beris." Samuel said. "I know it's too much, but it's what I need."

"Sure, we have it." Jack answered. He proceeds to go to the "secret" compartment. It was one of the kitchen drawers. "Here, half-a-million."

"HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HAVE?!" Samuel said with his eyes popped and his mouth opened.

"I dunno…" Jack responded. "…I guess about 40 million." Samuel remained with his surprised face.

"And you haven't bought a decent ship." Samuel exclaimed.

"No…" Jack responded. "…actually, that's the reason we came to Peix Town, to buy a ship."

A few days passed and they reached the town. Everything seemed in order with the marines; people strolled with smiles on their faces, enjoying the day. There seemed to be less pirates around the place as well. They all got off the boat and headed towards the nearby shipyard. Inside, the workers worked on a new Marine battleship for protection of this town. Samuel guided the crew towards his shop. They reached it. it was a large garage, made of thin metal, and it had giant sliding doors as well. On the doors the number "99" was painted in shining yellow to contrast the dark blue of the metal walls.

"Well the wood and tools should come by tomorrow…" Samuel said. "…It'll take maybe a few weeks to build her so be patient."

"Hey Gramps can we help with it…" Byronn suggested. "…since we're practically going to be their shipwrights, might as well know the ship."

"Well I wasn't going to build it by myself." Samuel responded. "Of course the both of you can work here."

"So we'll just wait then?" Logan asked. "That sounds boring." He received a blow to the head.

"You still need to heal dumbass, so don't move around much." Jack said.

"The three of us are heading inside the shop to draw up plans and blueprints." Samuel said.

The three entered and closed the doors tightly. As they closed the doors sliding could be heard from all over the shipyard. The doors closed sealing them inside until necessary. The remaining members walked out of the shipyard and back to The Little Star. The sun was setting and illuminated the blue ocean a bright orange.


	30. Gamble It All

It's been five days since they have arrived and Jack decided that it was time to head out and better equip himself. He grabbed the secret compartment while Logan snored loudly on his bed, a bubble slowly increased and decreased as he made the noises; He slept like a slob. Jack grabbed a million belis and headed out for the town. With that kind of money you can practically buy-out the town.

He walked throughout the town. He stopped by a clothing store; most of his clothes were bloodied and torn out. Inside the store there were many brands, mostly from not recognized names. Most of them looked quite ridiculous to use for a pirate. But in the back stood out an old classic, worn by many known pirates. It was an older brand: Kaliko. It was old fashioned clothing: buttoned shirts, vests, cheap dress pants, even blouses. Jack grabbed a dozen outfits and bought them with a total of 78,000 beris. He switched his own with one of them. He wore a white blouse, decorated with gold lines through the arm, with it he had dark blue pants companied with brown loafers. Now this is class he thought while exiting the store.

"Hey, look at that nancy." A man said to his buddy while pointing at Jack.

"Aye, he looks like an idiot." The other man replied.

"Oy, Fancy Boy…" the man screamed to Jack. He turned around. "…the ballet is that way." He blurred out laughing.

Jack slowly approached him and kicked him right through the jaw, knocking him out. He stared at the other one. "You got a problem with me?" Jack said. The man nodded no and ran away. "Assholes like them should learn to shut the fuck up."

He kept walking around town seeing how he could improve the new ship, furniture maybe, a refrigerator to keep the food from expiring and frozen. He continued walking until he noticed what seemed like a gambling house. Gambling houses were popular in Castivon and is the reason why most people are poor. He entered anyway. There wasn't an age restriction in most gambling houses so you could see teenagers and even kids gambling away what little they had. He sat a table and presented 100K. It was a simple game of poker. Jack sat down and being dressed flashily he attracted much attention from the others. Jack grabbed his cards and looked at them; 2 of spades and 3 of hearts. He kept them. The first three cards turn out to be 4 of spades, a 6 of diamonds and an ace. Jack put half his pot to intimidate the others. It work except for one who kept his composure and betted what little he had. The next card: a King of Hearts. They both waited. Another Ace was revealed. The man had an ace in his hand and before he knew it he had lost half a million already.

A few hours passed and Logan awoke from his slumber inside The Little Star. He stretched, put on a shirt and went outside. He kept walking around the place until he found Jack sitting in a table at the gambling house.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Logan asked his friend. Jack was holding his head with both hands.

"I lost it all man." Jack replied.

"What do you mean all?" Logan said confused.

"The whole 20 million I had, man…" Jack said still holding his head. "…I gambled it all away."

"You really are bad with money." Logan remarked.

"We have to get it back." Jack said.

"We still have another 20, calm down." Logan said.

"Well um…" Jack said as he scratched his head. "…the thing is… I kind of betted our boat, and lost it."

"You idiot, where is he?" Logan said as he grabbed his friend by the shirt. Jack pointed to the back of the room to see a happy small man with the 20 million. He was guarded by to strong looking men wearing black t-shirts and black pants, with black glasses and black shoes. "I'll handle it."

Logan approached the man. The two guards stopped him. He grabbed both their heads and smashed with each other. He continued approaching the newly rich man.

"Hey, give me my boat back!" Logan said.

"What? Oh, not happening buddy." The man said. "It's mine now."

"I'll play you for it." Logan said.

"I'm not betting my 20 million…" The man said before interrupted.

"…Not the money my boat." Logan said quickly.

"Fine…" the man replied. "…a game of blackjack, winner takes all."

"Fine." Logan said. He has the least idea of how to play blackjack.

The deck of cards was shuffled and two cards were given to them. The man had a King and a 9 already. Logan had a 10 and a 4. The man signaled he would stay with his cards. There is no way he can get higher than 19. Logan signaled a hit. 7 of spades, 21. He won. The man was surprised.

"Bullshit, I want a rematch!" The man said very angrily.

"Alright." Logan replied. The man was handed 2 queens; a 20. Logan was handed two 7's; a 14. The man stayed once again. He may have had some luck the last time but he can't possibly do it again. Logan signaled for a hit. A 6; they were tied. Logan signaled again. Ace of hearts; 21. Logan wins again.

"You rigged this game!" The man screamed angrily. "Kill him!"

Logan was punched and knocked straight out of his chair. It was two against one Logan still hasn't fully recovered from his injuries. Jack step in front of it.

"Now it's time for me to help!" Jack said with his arms wide open to protect his captain. "The wounds would reopen and you would die, you're not ready for fighting."

The two men rushed him at the same time and punched him straight in the kisser. Jack fell but quickly got up ignoring the pain. He attacked them both. Jack let out a punch straight to the gut and a kick straight for the crotch area. He hit them hard but it hurt him more than it did them. The two men didn't even budge, it felt like hitting steel. Suddenly two shots were heard from behind Jack's back. Logan shot them both down with his flintlocks. Both men fell to the ground with a bullet wound on their chest. Logan walked towards the short man and pointed one of his flintlocks to his head.

"I won…" Logan said. "…it's mine again."

"Y…yes… yes it is." The short man said nervously.

"Now get the hell out of my sight." Logan said as he cocked his flintlock. The man ran away from the gambling house with the money.

"Logan, the money." Jack said.

"We have another 20, calm down." Logan said. "Let's go back, and get something to eat."

"Right…" Jack said as he heard both his and Logan's belly grumble. "…I'm hungry too."


	31. On The Job

Inside the giant metal garage the three were working on the ship. The frame of the ship was already made. It was about 60 feet long and a few 25 feet wide. The frames themselves were a dark wood that seemed black in the darkness. The brothers were vigorously working on the front end of the frame.

"Boys…" Samuel screamed. "…break time, let's go."

"Right just let us finish this last one part." Anders said as he hammered.

"We'll be outside, don't worry…" Byronn assured as he hammered as well. "…we don't intend to miss lunch, Gramps."

"Fine, but don't blame me when I eat your food." Samuel said as he exited.

The brothers continued working vigorously until they finished the job. The frame was done and now can start building the whole ship. They both jumped of the 30 foot high frame and landed on the ground. They exited the garage only to find that Gramps had already eaten both boxes.

"It's your own fault…" Samuel said as he chewed their food. "…you should off come down."

"We were there for three minutes, how…?" Anders screamed at his grandfather.

"Talent, Boy." He answered back. "Talent from having to survive eating as fast as you can so they don't steal your food."

"YOU REALLY CAN'T CONTROL YOUR APPETITE, CAN YOU?!" Anders screamed to him once more.

"Nope…" Samuel answered. "…no self-control."

Suddenly a giant group approached them, it was the other shipwrights. The shipwrights all look much the same; most of them were wearing tank tops with short pants and sandals; others wore regular t-shirts with work pants and boots; and one was the only one wearing a jacket in the hot sun. One of them approached them.

"Sam, we're glad you're back here…" the shipwright said. "…but what are you doing in there, we got orders to fill."

"I'm working on a ship, if you want to know…" Samuel responded. He turned around and started walking back. "…come on, boys, we got to finish this one by the end of next week." The brothers got up and walked back.

"Wait…" one worker said to halt all three of them.

"What do you want?" Samuel said, not even facing them.

"Can we help?" he asked.

"You don't even know for who it is…" Samuel said. "…in fact, didn't you say you have orders to fill?"

"Yes, but we want to help build it." he answered. "We know is for that pirate kid… he helped us and we don't know any other way to repay him."

Samuel stopped and thought about it. "Fine, come aboard and follow me." He led them all back to the garage and opened on of the sliding doors completely while the brothers opened the other one completely. "You may help, but they can't see it yet." He said to the large group. They all grabbed their tools and started working on it, inspecting the already built frame and studying the blueprints drawn.

"You guys should take a break." Samuel insisted on the two brothers. "You both were working the hardest."

Samuel entered the garage and two workers closed the massive doors. The two brothers walked the opposite direction and out of the shipyard.

"So what should we do?" Byronn asked his brother.

"I don't know…" Anders said. "…I think I'll head towards the old shop and mod my rifle."

"Sure…" Byronn responded. He drew his katana out and stared at it. "…I think I'll find out what this thing is exactly."

"Meet back with the others at the boat or go at the shipyard?" Anders asked.

"Let's meet up with everybody at the boat." Byronn responded as he sheathed his katana back.

The both split. Anders was heading to his favorite shop, were he made his riffle, while Anders heads for the library to see if there is a book on a katana like this. In a short time Anders arrived at the shop, The Fire Barrel. The Fire Barrel was a small shop in between two bigger buildings on each side. Inside the the shop was covered with all sorts of guns from now, then, and probably the future. Behind the counter was a tall man that almost reached the roof.

"Anders, my friend, come please, sit down…" the man said as he grabbed Anders and lifted him up to position him in a chair. "…you must see this new model rifle that just came in."

"Thanks, Eamon really was looking forward to being here." Anders said.

"It no problem, you practically live here…" Eamon responded. "…no look at this baby."

Eamon was a tall man that almost reached the roof of his shop. His height is about 7 ft. tall. He had long black hair and a black goatee around his mouth. He wore a white dress shirt and dark brown pants. At the end he wore black boots that made a loud "tomp" sound with each step. He was known as Mon for many.

"That's impressive. How long can it shoot?" Anders asked Mon.

"They say about a mile, but I don't believe." Mon said as he pointed with the riffle.

"Say do you have some spare parts? I gotta fix up my own." Anders said.

"Anything for you, my friend." Mon said as he handed over some spare parts. Anders spent a minute or two tweaking it, patching some missing things and reloaded the weapon. "Have finally decided a name for that rifle?"

"Not really, I don't think it needs a na…" Anders said before being interrupted.

"My friend, all rifles have a name, and they all have nicknames." Mon said. He pulled out his own custom flintlock which he kept close to him at all times. He can't even sleep without it. "Your rifle does not have a name, but you can give it one."

"Well, uh, how about…" Anders said as he thought. His mind rattled with different names. "…how about, Sling?"

"It's a good name, if you think it's a good name, not for me to decide." Mon said. "Nothing in this world is nameless, you must remember everyone and everything has a name, no matter what it may be."

"That's deep, Mon." Anders said. "You should write a book or something."

"Not interested, my friend." Mon said as he put the special rifle away. "Not much of the book type, or the writer type."

"Right, then, I should get back to the yard." Anders said as he left.

"My friend, I know you run with those pirates, as their sniper." Mon said halting Anders. "I know you can do good things with him, he's strong enough to destroy the town."

"Right, bye then." Anders said as he left the shop and continued walking back to the shipyard.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Byronn was researching dozens of books about ancient swords and katanas. He was sitting alone in a table with a lamp on; 11 books and nothing about this katana. The last book better be worth it. Its title read "Sword History and The Art of the Sword." He opened the book and looked into the history of swords. Suddenly he noticed it, a page that lead to Elemental Swords. He skipped right to it.

"An Elemental Sword or Katana is a mythical sword, said to have been created by gods that have the power to control center characteristics of the planet." Byronn read aloud to himself. "There are three Elemental Swords. First, Skybound, the katana that creates weather phenomena…" Byronn stopped and looked at his sword. So this sword is SKybound. "It can make use of the elements of fire, lightning, rain, wind and ice. Next, Earthbound, the katana that makes the earth rise. It can control and make use of earth, plants and lava. And last, Seabound, the katana that creates the waves. It can control all water and manipulate it in any way. These ancient swords went from becoming history to a simple myth. Their existence is doubtful and the possibility of ever coming to one is practically impossible." Byronn closed the book. He took the sword and left to go back to the yard. He thought about this the whole way. Three of these swords are scattered around the world and he has one.


End file.
